Captive
by AnimalloversInc
Summary: My first Fanfiction story. It is an AU story about Batista. He is a fallen angel, who gave up heaven for the woman he loved. She unknowingly was the reincarnation of a woman who had the things she longed for. Reviews always welcomed!
1. Awakening Lily's POV

A sudden noise caused Lily's eyes to fly open. Darkness. She waited, hoping that her eyes would adjust to the blackness of her room. _Perhaps if I sat up, I could get my bearings._ Lily thought to herself, but as she went to move, she quickly realized that her arms were above her head and she couldn't move them. Panic set in! Lily struggled against the ties at her wrists, she quickly evaluated her legs - Tied as well. Slowly her eyes allowed her limited vision, she scanned the room, but it wasn't familiar. She wasn't in her small room, and she wasn't in her family's wooden cottage anymore. _Think! What is the last thing you remember!?!_ Were the thoughts that flooded her mind. She obeyed them, instantly. _The alarm . . . Yes, the alarm in the village went up. Someone or something was attacking them, but who? Running, she ran from their cottage with her parents, but where were they? Where was anyone from the village? _She found herself creating more questions than answers. _Cold!_ Why was she suddenly realizing that wherever she was at the moment was cold? Lily glanced down - NAKED! More panic set in. Tied in a strange place and worse, her clothes were no where in sight. The pastor would be outraged, if she ever saw the pastor again. Lily's village was strictly religious and nakedness out of the vows of wedlock was very much a sin. **BAM!** The noise again, her head strained to look around the room. Finally, she spotted something. A massive figure, but what was it? A man? He was much bigger than any man who lived in her village. She could just make out the muscles that made up the powerful back. Scared. Naked. She was confused and tied to a bed in a strange place. Lily was only 18, and up against whatever that dark figure was. She had always been accused of being too bold by people in her village. She tried to muster some of that courage now.

"Who . . . who are you? Why am I here?" _Oh yes . . . I'm sure whatever this monster is was extremely intimidated by your quivering voice! So much for trying to scare it into letting you go, you might as well be pleading and crying, for Christ's sake! Oh god! I'm sorry . . . I. I didn't mean to take your name in vain! Please forgive me and save me from this . . . whatever this is that I've gotten myself into!_ Lily had always had the silent conversations with herself, the ones that took place inside her head. Apparently, her inside voice didn't approve of her choice of tone, and sadly she agreed. Her next thought was interrupted by a low, thunderous laugh. Whatever it was in the corner was laughing. Laughing at her! She had never heard a laugh like that. It filled the room. It almost made the room shake. She could feel the vibration from it in the ropes that held her. Not at all like any laugh she had heard from anyone in her village, much less, any human she'd ever met. It annoyed her, it hadn't answered her questions and now it was laughing. Lily could feel the anger starting to build, but before it could get too strong inside her, the figure moved! She shivered. It was moving toward her! Whatever it was, it moved like a human. It was upright on two legs like a human - Massive. It was all she could do to come up with to describe him. _Yes. Him! It must be a male. No woman has such a deep laugh._

"Who are you? Why don't you answer me?" The figure stopped, just short of the bed. He was looking at her. It was as if she could feel his eyes on her skin. She couldn't hold back the cold chill that rippled over her skin. Another deep chuckle. She didn't know what else to do . . . obviously he wasn't interested in answering her questions. She doubted he would just let her go if she asked. She'd have to get loose herself, yanking at the ropes on her wrists, feeling them cutting at her skin. Burning and pain is what met her as she struggled. A strong hand grasped her wrists hard.

"Stop that! You'll ruin your beautiful skin!" A deep voice growled.


	2. Awakening Dave's POV

Dave stood brooding at the window of his fortress, feet away from the prize he had claimed from that pathetic peasants' village. So easy to destroy. Too easy to destroy, but then he guessed that's what happens when humans put too much faith in God. The thought of God made him angry. He slammed his fist into the stone that made up the window frame. OH! The noise . . . it woke her! No need to turn around, Dave could sense her heartbeats quicken, as the quiet panic flowed through her head. Exciting! The emotions she proceeded to go through were intoxicating. What he wouldn't give just to touch her right now . . . but he must be patient. Savor it . . . he would get the chance soon enough.

His thoughts went back to the destruction of the village. He smiled. It was brilliant, the destruction had already started before the villagers raised their alarm. Nothing pleased him more than to see the people scattering through the village, screams, waving arms and running in every direction possible. _Run! Run! Little mice, all of you! They honestly believe they will escape this. Why are humans so predictable and amusing? Wait! Oh yessss! Scream for your god to help you! Does he hear your voices? Does he even care? Of course he does, but, why risk a confrontation with me. After all, it is just a small village . . . a few victims compared to the hundreds and thousands that would perish if that war finally took place. No . . . he'll cry from his throne in heaven for his lost sheep and his hatred for me will grow, but he'll allow them all to burn here tonight!_ He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched them and listened. He scanned the running masses. His eyes narrowed. _No! It couldn't be! Damn you!_ Dave's dark eyes flew up to the clouds . . . staring through them at his unseen adversary. _You put her here! How dare you! _His thoughts raced . . . , it must be a trick, an illusion. A temptation that God planted here in hopes of stopping him. _What do you do now? Save her? Of course, save her! Why even question it? It's her you know it's her. No illusion could be so close._ His thoughts continued to assail him as he watched her running with her "family". He watched as the burning tree fell and took out her family in one swoop! He had to act fast. As he swooped down to retrieve her, he saw her body fall to the ground. Shock no doubt at her sudden loss. _Just as well . . . easier to take her if she doesn't struggle or fight. Don't worry my beloved . . . I won't let you die here. I can't lose you again!_ In a quick swoop, he took her limp body into his arms and flew to his fortress of stone.

Dave laid her gently on his bed, and noticed the small cuts and scrapes which made sections of the white cloth in her dress red. He made quick work, removing the puritan dress from her body and healed her wounds. He couldn't help but admire her alabaster skin, and her slight frame. _Such a perfect choice of a new body. _He searched her mind for any hint of memories from the life she use to live - Pieces, scattered thoughts. _Don't worry my love, I'll help you remember the woman you were before. You'll absolutely love this new body . . . the one kind thing "He" gave to you. Is it possible he felt just a little guilt?_ His thoughts again were interrupted by her, this time her voice cut through the silence. "Who are you? Why am I here?" She asked. He sensed that she was trying to be brave, but her voice betrayed the fear. It bothered him that she didn't recognize him, the way he did her. Then again, that would be God's doing . . . more torture for him to endure. He tuned in again to her inner thoughts, she used his name in vain and immediately asked for forgiveness. He couldn't help but see the irony, and laughed. _Oh my love . . . In your previous life, you would have done much worse and never considered begging forgiveness._ She was angry at him. The anger radiated off her skin, he could almost feel the heat where he stood. He turned and started to approach the bed. "Who are you? Why don't you answer me?" She asked, causing him to stop a short distance from the bed to admire her body again. He chuckled at how annoyed she was. She started to struggle against her restraints . . . He knew she would injure herself and ruin her beautiful skin. He grabbed her wrist firmly, forcing her movement to stop. "Stop that! You are ruining your beautiful skin!" He finally spoke to her.

_**Author's note: Okay everyone, this is the first time I've ever submitted a story. So please go easy on me. I would love to know what you think, feel free to review the story. I would love the constructive feedback.**_


	3. Figuring Things Out Lily's POV

_Stop that? How could he possible expect her to stop, and what was his fascination with her skin? His head is obviously diseased! Of course his strong hold on my wrist does limit my options._ Lily thought for a minute, weighing her choices.

"Fine. Then tell me why you hold me a prisoner here and who you are!" _Might as well try and get him to talk to me, now that I know he can talk?! _She strained to see his face, but somehow he managed to still keep his face in the darkness.

He replied, matter-of-factly like it should make perfect sense to her, but it didn't. _Help me? By tying me naked to a bed? Remember what exactly? I have no idea who you are. If I could just see your face. Though, I've never seen anyone your size before._

"Where are the other villagers? My parents?" Lily wanted answers, and since he seemed to be in a talking mood now, why not ask him. She listened to his response. _He lost someone he loved, and I must some how remind him of her. _She was starting to feel sorry for him. _No! Do not feel sorry for him! He killed everyone you knew . . . He killed your parents! Destroyed your home! If I ever get out of here, I will kill you!_ Lily had never thought of killing anyone, killing was a sin. _Where did that thought come from?_ Her thought process was interrupted by his baritone voice. Lily tried to listen to his explanation, but he was obviously disturbed. He spoke of some other woman as if they were the same, but this woman he described was so different from her. Evil, uncaring and ungodly.

"You talk as though I am some kind of God . . . You are wrong, there is only one true God. He has no reason to deceive me and if he did, I am certain it is because he wills it. There is always a reason and it is not my place to question it, only accept it. I think it is you who are trying to deceive me. You claim that we know each other in some past life, but you hide your face from me. You claim to want to help me and that I am not a prisoner, yet you have taken my clothes and tied me here. I do not believe that I would have ever consorted with someone who hates God so much!" _That's right . . . tell him what you think of him. Show him he made a big mistake taking you. Show him you are not afraid of him! He's laughing again! Why does he keep doing that? If I were untied, he wouldn't be laughing then! God! There are those thoughts again. Please forgive me!_ This man, David, disturbed her. He some how knew what she was thinking. _In league with the Devil, himself no doubt! _"If you intend to keep me here, may I at least cover myself? It is indecent for me to be naked, in front of a man who is not my husband!" She noticed that this comment only succeeded in causing him to look at her body again.

Lily was relieved when he removed his hand from her wrists. Perhaps he planned on allowing her to be covered. That thought was quickly dashed when his hand returned, this time to run along her torso. The contact was gentle, amazing and even though her mind told her to scream at him for touching her, she couldn't deny the electric charge it sent through her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Was this what it was like when a husband touched his wife? _It cannot possibly be. He is not your husband, and he is not a believer! Then why is it so familiar? Do you remember something?_ His voice filled the air again, as he suggested she get some sleep and swore to keep her safe. He again voiced his hope that she would remember this so-called real life. Lily watched as he returned to the window and turned his back to her. After watching him for several hours, silently she could no longer keep her eyes open. Sleep claimed her for the night.


	4. Answering Questions Dave's POV

_Oh how passionate you are . . . even though you do not remember who you were, that you have not lost that. I need to get you to unleash that completely! _Dave made the choice to keep his face in the darkness, deciding it was better to explain things to her first. She asked him several more questions. _She should rest . . . but, since she is so focused, maybe now is a good time to start telling her._

"You are not a prisoner here. I merely wish for you to stay here, so I can help you. In fact, I saved your life! If I untied you, you would try and run. You don't remember, but I'll help you! As for who I am? I call myself David now, but once, you knew me by my real name. I hope you will again someday." No sooner then he had tried to reassure her, than she asked about the others. He realized he should have expected her to ask about what had happened at the village, but he had secretly hoped that her old self would just return and she wouldn't care.

"I destroyed your village. I had intended on everyone in the village perishing . . . but then I saw you. I never imagined I would ever see you again, and there you were. A new, younger body, but I would recognize you in any form. So I saved you, I couldn't bear to lose you again." Lily couldn't help but notice how passionately he spoke about whomever he thought she was, his voice becoming softer. He sensed she was angry again. _Why don't you understand? I saved you! I love you! Be angry with me now if you must, I know that when you remember you will relish it with me. You will probably be angry that you did not get a chance to help me destroy all of those foolish people and their holy village. Do not worry, when you remember, we will roam together and everyone will fear us!_ She wanted to hurt him, she even thought about killing him. As quickly as she had the thought, she questioned it. If he could just explain, so she would understand that his was her. This was his Lilith. The woman he loved, The woman he fell from grace to be with.

"That thought came from the 'real' you, the 'you' that I am sure he thought he destroyed, but I can tell it's just buried deep inside you. Lilith. That's what your name was, and once you remember, will be again. Lilith would have had no problem killing anyone who angered her. Those two people, the ones you call your 'parents' . . . are not. You have no parents. You were created . . . God deceived you! Do not mourn their deaths, any of their deaths. None of them were worthy to walk beside you, certainly not worthy enough to breathe the same air as you." _She still does not believe, refuses to remember. In time, she will, she has to._

He was frustrated and now she wished to hide her body from him. He refused. It was that simple, if he allowed it, he allowed her to go back to being that false woman, Lily. Dave admired her bare skin again, released her wrists. Pausing for a moment. Then he used his hand to lightly skim her bare stomach. It pleased him when her breath hitched for a moment, and the muscles underneath the soft skin tensed._ Do you remember my touch? Your reaction is the same, even though you try to hold back._

"Sleep now. I will look after you and keep you from harm while you rest. In the morning, perhaps you'll remember more of your old life." With that he removed his hand from her, although his mind screamed for him to take more of her. He returned to his spot near the window, his back to her. For endless hours she tortured him by staring into his back. He closed his eyes and willed himself to stay where he was. Finally, he listened to her soft breathing slow as she gave into sleep.


	5. Fallen Angel

Once he had been an Angel, one of God's chosen ones. God had decided to grant him the honor of being a 'Watcher'. His job was simply to look after God's newest creations, the two humans, a male and a female, a couple. They would then create more humans. God had granted them free will, but he was concerned that they would stray from him. So he and the other 'Watchers' would keep him informed, and let him know if they broke the simple rules that God had given to them. David or Azazel, as he had been known then went down to the garden and set his eyes upon the pair. Immediately, he was taken with the female, and God had named her Lilith. He had never seen anything so beautiful, but he did as he had been instructed and merely observed her. Until one day, he observed her sitting alone, off away from her mate, Adam. He sensed her sadness and it tore at his heart. He heard her thoughts about wanting to be her mates equal, and her anger and frustration at him for treating her like a lower being. He still watched, as the Morningstar appeared to her and offered her what she longed for and with those false promises, she left the garden with him. He was distraught. If he had shown himself, interacted with her, he knew she could have been his! He witnessed God create her replacement, but Eve could never compare to her. They multiplied and soon his anger was too great. He revealed himself to the humans, taught them how to make weapons and how to make themselves more beautiful. God was outraged and cast him out of heaven. He went in search of his one desire, and it took very little time to find her. He professed his love for her and promised to worship her. She welcomed him into her life and her body. They did as they pleased, shunning everything that God had deemed was good. Despite the fact, Lilith had turned on him, God secretly still held a special place for her, but knew she could not continue to live. He sent the archangel Michael down to earth and he disposed of her. God waited, and allowed Lilith to be reborn to a religious puritan family, confident that he had managed to erase her dark side. The puritan family was so joyous that they had been given a child, and they named her Lily. They raised her into their faith, and despite a few outbursts and incidences she lived her life by God's word.

Azazel's sorrow knew no limits, forced to watch the one woman he loved more than anything else in the universe taken from him. He mourned her death endlessly, wandering from place to place leaving a long trail of death and destruction behind him. He remembered the small village in what the humans now called England. He tore through targeting just the women. If he could not have his love, why should these lesser beings have theirs? The men in the village fought to protect their wives and daughters, but in the end, they were no-match for him. As he watched from his view above the village, he cursed God's name and cried out for Lilith. For centuries he continued to wreak havoc on earth, as he became bored with one thing he changed to another, at one point choosing to just disgrace the women in these small god fearing villages. He took secret pleasure in watching the religious leaders in the villages do his dirty work for him. It had become a game he played. Arrive at a village, use his exciting, exotic look to turn the head of a faithful wife. Fill her head with erotic images and thoughts, until she could not resist the temptation any longer. He planned his seduction, timing it so that she would be writhing and moan for him as her husband found them. Then watched from afar as the woman was beaten, publically shamed and chased from the village. It was another hundred years before he came upon the sturdy stone walls of the deserted castle he made his home. He wondered sometimes if Lilith would have loved this place. Safe enough to remain in peace together, perhaps even create offspring of their own. He often stood in the window and peered out into the blackness at night. It matched the blackness that had filled his heart for so long. He never could have imagined that he would find her again. That she was so close, as close as the village moments from the castle.


	6. Lily

Lily tried very hard her entire life to fit in. Sometimes she felt like an outsider in her village, her family even. She was schooled by her mother in their home, until she was old enough to start learning more important things. However, Lily sometimes disagreed that cleaning and cooking could possibly be more important than the schooling that the males received. Why couldn't she learn history, math and even science? She was equally as smart as any of the boys her age, and listening to them complain about their studies frustrated her. Did they not realize that the women had it much worse? One day at the age of 14, she worked up the courage to enter the school. She snuck in behind a large group of boys and hiding in the back. She would never have been found, if she had not been sick. The sneeze gave her away, and soon the pastor was standing over her. He grabbed her by the collar of her dress and practically dragged her back to her family's home. She sat in the chair and listened to the lecture about the importance of a woman learning to take care of her husband's needs and providing him a good home. The furious glare of her father, did not escape her attention either. There was a beating coming to her as soon as the pastor left and she knew it. The voice in her head, the same one that convinced her to sneak into the schoolhouse to begin with reappeared. She immediately spoke up, question the pastor about why God would not want a woman to be equally as intelligent as a man. She could not help herself, and the questions kept spilling from her mouth. Did God hate women? If he did, why had he created them in the first place. What made men so special? Her questions were immediately answered by a hard slap to her cheek from her father. He scolded her for questioning the pastor and the will of god. She felt the sting in her skin after his hand made contact. The voice inside her screamed for her to make him pay, but she simply obeyed him and apologized before being cast into her room.

Sometimes the voice inside her scared her. It was as if at times, it had a mind of its own. Some of the thoughts the voice produced were violent and completely unlike her nature. Once at the age of 10, the thoughts scared her so much that she confided to her mother about them. Her mother quickly told her never to speak about it again, that perhaps a demon had possessed her and that she should pray very hard to God so he would save her soul. She did. She often spent many nights when she was suppose to be sleeping, praying that God would help her understand. During the day, when her chores were done and she was allowed to venture outside to play with other girls, she shied away. Choosing to keep to herself, which added to her loneliness. The other girls would tease and torment her about being "odd". Lily sometimes ran behind buildings to cry over their treatment, and on occasions the voice would soothe her. One day . . . it said that they would all pay for treating her this way. They would cry out for forgiveness and feel the pain she felt.

She had just turned 18 and earlier in the day had met the man her father had arranged for her to marry. He barely looked at her and when he did it was extremely obvious that he was not pleased to be stuck having to marry the town "crazy girl". Lily could not help but feel trapped herself, he was not even attractive. Nothing like she had imagined her future husband would be, he had to be at least six years older than her. She begged her father after he had gone to reconsider. He called her ungrateful, saying that he was the only one in the village who was willing to consider marrying her and that was only after paying him what they could. Her father sent her to the refuge of her bedroom. As she looked out into the darkness of the night from her small window, she wondered if the darkness hid something better out there somewhere.


	7. Hunger

Lily startled awake again, as she relived the tragic events that led her to end up here, in her dream. At first she thought it was the sound of her parents screaming in pain as the burning tree hit them, but quickly realized it was the voice inside that woke her. _I told you they would pay, and they are. You are free now . . . do not cry for them, they held you back! Now you can live your life the way you have always wanted to. Learn what you want, no more limits for you!_How could she possibly be having such thoughts? Yes, she had wanted to enjoy a little more freedom, but she never wanted them to die, any of them. Her open eyes were greeted by the muted light that snuck in behind the dark curtains of the room, and in that light she could see him. He was still in the window sill where he had been when she fell asleep, Lily wondered if he was sleeping. She wanted to ask, but thought better of it. If he was asleep, best not to wake him, in case he was quick to anger. She regarded him silently, watching his back rise and fall as he breathed. Despite tying her here and apparently deciding not to let her cover herself, he hadn't hurt her. He hadn't even raised his voice to her. Her thoughts drifted back to his brief caress of her stomach, gentle, though his hands were rough and held much strength. She certainly couldn't say she didn't enjoy it just a little.

Lily wondered if he lived here alone or if there were others here . . . if there were, she might be able to convince them to let her go. She would have to wait and see what would happen. He stirred where he sat. He must have been asleep she concluded. That was good! She didn't think she would be able to ignore the nagging emptiness of her stomach for much longer. It was almost painful. _When was the last time you ate? Well, I guess that would depend on how long you had been here before she woke up. Great! Maybe he intends to starve you too, but that wouldn't make sense. Why save you and then starve you to death? _She quickly pushed those thoughts aside.

"Excuse me. Are you awake now? I...I really do not mean to bother you, but I am really quite hungry. Do you think that I might be able to have some food?" She waited patiently for a response. At first he sat there, like a statue - unmoving. She feared he might actually plan to starve her, but as the thought entered her mind, he stood silently and nodded. She watched from the bed as he stretched his arms over his head, showcasing the amazing collection of muscles in his back. In the daylight she could now see that there were markings on his back. _A dragon?_ The creature seemed to be etched underneath his skin, as if someone simply had drawn on him. Lily had never seen anything like it before and found herself wondering what it meant. She watched as he turned toward her, and made eye contact. It was the first time she had actually been able to see his face. _Angelic!_ That was what the voice told her anyway, though he obviously didn't behave in an angelic way. That thought seemed to be greeted with a slight smile from him, as he passed her and left the room.

It was only moments before he returned to the room with a platter of fresh fruits and what appeared to be cheese. Lily's family had not been poor, but they rarely had extra money to buy either of those things, instead spending their money on grains and meats. Food that would last awhile and be used in a variety of ways. Seeing them on the platter just made Lily even more hungry and her stomach started to protest loudly. She shifted slightly in the bed as she watched him sit down on the edge next to her. _Oh please . . . please untie me! My wrists are aching so much. Just for a little while, please?_ She silently pleaded in her head. The ropes had cut into her skin from her struggle with them the night before and they were very uncomfortable.


	8. Trusting

Dave had drifted off to an almost peaceful sleep at some point during the late night. It was the first restful sleep he had experienced since the day Lilith had been murdered in front of him. He sensed her wake up, but he could not bare to leave his own sleep quite yet. He swore he could hear Lilith's voice scolding her new vessel for mourning the loss of the other villagers, but he knew that would be too good to be true. A trick of sleep no doubt, another small torture for him to endure. He could do it though, just having her in the same room with him would be enough for now. He listened to her thoughts once again. _At least she recognizes that I haven't harmed her. That must mean something, maybe she will trust me now. _He smiled, when her thoughts revealed what he had known last night, that she had not hated his hand brushing against her skin. _That was just the beginning, my love. You always enjoyed that and so much more! _He heard her wonder about whether or not he lived here alone. _Yes . . . alone until now, but not any longer. Now you can share this place with me, the way I had hoped_.

He was brought back to the present time by her voice. He had always loved her voice, although the Lilith he knew was much more confident and demanding. Lily was polite, fragile and so quiet. Why had the thought that she might be hungry slipped his mind? He should have been prepared for that. If he had only considered that he could have had food already prepared and waiting for her when she awoke. Dave realized that she was silent again, she was studying him. _She's waiting for an answer to her question . . . Wake up and start paying closer attention!_ He nodded in answer to her question and stood up from the window sill, realizing how stiff he was from sleeping that way, stretching his arms over his head, trying to work all the kinks out of his muscles. It occurred to him, after listening to her thoughts again, that she had not seen his tattoo before. In fact, to his knowledge, he was one of very few humans that had one. Typically, tattoos were only found at that time, in remote jungle tribes. They used them to display their status in the tribe to others, and he used his to show his anger. The mythical creature the dragon seemed perfectly illustrates him. Fierce, destructive, and yet beautiful. They also shared his ability to fly. He turned to leave and for a brief second they shared eye contact. _She sees the angel in you! Lilith had recognized that part of him the second they met. She is in there . . . just be patient, and she'll come out of there for you._

He smiled at her as he walked by . . . she was thinking that as angelic as he looked, he had not behaved like one. Dave couldn't argue with that, but he was only doing it for her own good. He left and quickly made his way to the kitchen. _What type of food would she enjoy?_ He rummaged through the kitchen looking for the perfect items and piled them high on a platter. Fresh fruit and cheese would be perfect, probably things she did not have an opportunity to have very often in her tiny village. He returned to the room. _How is she going to eat this food, stupid? You have her arms tied, it's not like she can just grab something and feed herself._ Dave perched himself at the edge of the bed next to her and watched as she attempted to maneuver herself away from him. He could tell she was excited about his choice of food. He would hand feed her, and it was the perfect way to show that he thought she should be treated like royalty. He knew she really wanted to be untied . . . he could see how raw the skin on her wrist was. Could he trust her not to make an attempt to escape?

"If I untie you, I would be extending an enormous amount of trust to you. I suppose it does not matter. We are miles from anywhere. The closest place was your village and now that is no longer there. I would never seek to cause you harm, but if you give me no choice, I will lash out. Everything I have done to this point has been for your own good." Feeling that she understood what he was saying, he reached over her head and untied her hands.


	9. Who am I?

Lily felt the automatic relief as the ropes loosened and were taken off. Her first instinct was to rub her wrists, and they were so sore. It only occurred to her for a moment to try and run. _What's the point? He just told you there isn't anything for miles. You would never make it, not to mention you aren't wearing clothes! You're starving at the moment also, and he was nice enough to bring you some food._ It was settled. She wasn't going to try to run. She believed him completely when he said he would hurt her if he was forced to.

"Thank you." She could not think of any better way to indicate to him how grateful she was. She guessed he already knew that because she was rewarded with another small smile. He really did look handsome when he smiled, it overshadowed the fact that he was intimidating. Her eyes were drawn back to the platter of food. "May I?" Inclining her head toward the platter, she watched as he gently slid the platter closer to her, which she took to mean that he was okay with her eating.

Lily's eyes got wide as she looked over the assortment. _What to eat first? You don't even know what some of these fruits are! It all looked delicious. _She decided on a slice of an orange color fruit, and was immediately glad she had. It was juicy and sweet. She could not remember ever eating anything like it before. _Papaya, you stupid girl! It was your favorite and he remembered it. Must I do everything in this relationship of ours?_ She was shocked by the demanding tone of the voice inside her. How would it know the name of that fruit anyway? She finished the piece of papaya and quickly grabbed a piece of cheese from the platter. She savored the smooth texture in her mouth. The cheese seemed to blend perfectly with the taste of the fruit. Next, she enjoyed apple. The progression continued until she could not possibly eat another bite.

Lily realized that Dave never touched a piece of the food, surely he must be hungry too. "I'm so sorry, I must look glutenous! Everything was so good, you should have some! You do eat, right?" She searched his face for some sort of clue into who he was, but instead she only saw his amusement. Enjoying the food he brought her must have made him happy. _I suppose that is a good thing...if he is happy, he is less likely to tie you back up again._ "Some of that fruit is not from around here. How did you possibly find them?" At this point, Lily was really trying to engage him in a conversation. She wanted to fill the silence, the room seemed so much smaller when it was quiet. There was also no way of pretending that he was practically burning holes into her body with his eyes. There was something different this time though. Last night when he looked at her she felt uncomfortable, like he wanted to devour her. This time, it was more like he was searching for something. Like he was trying hard to bore into her soul to find the woman he claimed was inside of her.

"This woman...Lilith. What was she like?" Lily was careful, it was obvious that he felt very strongly about Lilith. Best not to insult him when it came to that subject. She watched him turn his head as he seemed to think of what to tell her. She did her best to try and get comfortable on the bed, despite her ankles still being tied. She waited as the silence seemed to stretch on forever.


	10. Lilith

Dave watched with great enjoyment as Lily started to eat the food he brought for her. He was sure to include some of the fruits that Lilith had loved. It delighted him to see her reach for the papaya first. The first time he had seen Lilith, as she sat alone in the garden, she had been enjoying a papaya from one of the trees. As centuries past, he had always remembered that and would often surprise her with them. Dave knew there was not a sweeter thing in all of the universe than the taste of papaya mixed with the taste of her mouth. To kiss her now would be a mistake though, he knew that. Why scare her, it would only make things harder on both of them.

He chuckled. "You do not look glutenous. You look beautiful and contented. I am not hungry right now, and yes, I do eat. I do not require food quite as often you do. I apologize for not considering sooner that you might be hungry. I could have fed you last night." He wanted to touch her face, her neck. Lily did not look much like Lilith, the only similarity they shared physically was the color of their hair and eyes. Both had raven black hair, but while Lilith's was a sea of black waves rolling down her back, Lily's was as straight as the support beams that held the fortress upright. Both women had dark eyes. Dave often lost himself in Lilith's eyes. They were like watching a coming storm build. Lily's eyes were very much the same way and he had to constantly remind himself that while Lilith was somewhere inside Lily, they were also separate people. The approach he would have used with Lilith, would only intimidate and frighten her. _How can I explain to you what she was like? She was good and evil. Happy and sad. She was the most complicated human I'd ever met, and yet I don't think I could have understood anyone else the way I did her._

"Lilith was the perfect woman, as far as I'm concerned. She was beautiful, passionate and she just wanted to be an equal to man. She was strong, she could have taken on anything that came her way. She was married to a man who could never fully understand her and that made her life miserable. When she decided to leave him and in turn, leave me the first time, I was lost. She did not know I even existed then, but I truly felt like my life was not worth living until I found her again. When I finally did find her the second time, I was able to show myself to her. She loved me and she was my world. We went everywhere together, traveled the entire earth. Lilith was angry, only when I held her close in our most intimate moments did I ever feel that anger subside. Not that she didn't have the right to be angry. God had created to be her husband's equal, but he never treated her as one. God sat in heaven and watched as she made an attempt to live the life he condemned her to. Not once did he lift a finger to make her life better, he never even commanded her husband to treat her better. I gave up the life that I knew as one of God's angels in order to be with her. I never regretted it. Every moment I spent with her was worth it." He got quiet, removing himself from the side of the bed. He stared out the window before continuing his story.

"God was very angry. Angry that I had chosen to be with her instead of him. Angry that she decided to leave the paradise he chose her for, and more angry that she would dare question his vision. That was Lilith though . . . she questioned things. If something doesn't make you happy, do you not owe it to yourself to question why you would keep doing it? She was a free spirit. She was a kind person, but she was also a vengeful and destructive person. I am not ashamed to admit that the chaos that you witnessed in your village is how we spent some of our days together. God decided he couldn't allow her to roam the earth questioning his will, he feared that others would start to follow us. One day we awoke to the sound of Michael, the Archangel voice calling her out. As I said, she was not afraid of anyone and went out to face him. I made it to the clearing where the two of them met face-to-face, but not soon enough. I got to her as she fell to the ground. He had killed her, because God told him to do it. All I could do was hold her close to me as she took her last breath. I cannot describe how the look in her eyes has haunted me since that day. That questioning look. The one that screamed 'Why were you not there to protect me?' That was the last time I saw you . . . until the village. I will never leave you again. No one will ever take you from me again, I pity anyone who tries!" Dave looked back at her with dark, stormy eyes.


	11. Taking Charge

Lily listened as Dave told her about Lilith. His face a perfect blend of sadness and pure love. Here was a man who claimed to give up life next to God, as an angel, in order to be with a woman who did not know he existed until they met. _That's what I want, someone who loves me so much, that life wouldn't be worth anything without me. _Lily thought silently as he continued. He talked so much of her inner strength and her independent spirit. Lily found herself quickly being envious of Lilith. She would not have let anyone tell her not to take classes and instead of backing down to be the "good girl", she would have pushed everyone aside while she did what she wanted. As Dave spoke about Lilith's husband and how he had treated her, she shuddered. Lily knew that she had been headed for the same fate, had she made it to her wedding day. She defiantly understood the feeling of being so angry that she wished she could hurt someone or something. She had been feeling that a lot recently. _Of course you've been feeling that lately! I'm in here, you know he's right. You and I are the same person! If you would just start listening to me and let me take over you would get everything you always wanted. Look at him. Can you honestly tell yourself and me that you don't find him attractive? Please . . . even if you could utter the words, I would know you were lying! LET ME OUT!!!!_ Lily literally shook her head to try and get the voice to stop. She was thankful that he had turned toward the window and had not seen her do it. Lily could not have possibly explained to him why she had done it. He would think her mad, or taken it as a sign that he was right. Was he? Could that voice be Lilith? _No. Absolutely not. That's insane. _She quickly managed to talk herself out of it, but could not help but hear the quiet grumbling of the voice far away in the background.

Lily suddenly broke her thought and focused again on Dave. She could feel the change in his mood. It was like an invisible current - Sadness. If her ankles had been free, she would have made her way from the bed and wrapped her arms around him. She wanted to comfort him and for some reason she knew that being close to him would do that. He talked about how angry God had been at them both. Her upbringing told her that God loved all of his children and that everything he did was part of his plan. At the same time, she understood why this woman would question that plan, especially if she had been unhappy. She felt Dave's heart break as he told her how Michael had killed her, how he had not made it in time to save her. She felt the need to comfort him even stronger when he said that his last memories of Lilith had been her eyes looking at him. He felt responsible, and he felt that she held him responsible as well. _Oh my beloved one! I never blamed you, not once in all the time I existed in that void. If this simple girl would let me out, I would show you just how much I've missed you. Please don't give up on me! We can be together again. _The voice was interrupted by Lily's own thoughts. _You are never going to leave me again? No one will take me from you again? Oh god! I am never going to get out of here!_ Lily tried to stifle the panic that was attempting to grab a hold of her again.

"If you truly believe that I am Lilith, do you think she would be happy at having her ankles tied to this bed? From what I understand from your story is that she treasured her freedom. I doubt strongly that she would be very pleased with you. I know that I am growing tired of it! You know, these ropes are very tight and they have been tearing at my skin. Look! See for yourself. They are red and swollen, it is not like I could get very far if I ran. That is if I could even manage to find my way to the door of this place. Now untie me!" The reasoning and the demand that followed shocked even Lily, but it had spilled out before she knew it. She watched as Dave paused and then smiled. It surprised her even more when he returned to the bedside and untied the ropes that bound her ankles.

_Author's Note: Sorry everyone that it took so long to write these two chapters. Between a brief stint of writer's block and celebrating my birthday, I got sidetracked. I think these last two chapters may have rambled a bit, but I had a difficult time with them. Hopefully, things will run smoother from here on out. For those who are wondering where the M rating comes in . . . I promise it is coming up! Thanks so much to Irishblue69 for my first review! _


	12. Touching Dave's POV

At first after her sudden outburst Dave wasn't sure what had happened. It took him a few minutes to realize that Lilith must have cracked that invisible wall that separated her from Lily. Dave smiled at her and made his way over to the bed. _There's my love! I knew you were in there!_ He watched Lily as she rubbed the raw skin on her ankles. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you, I just wanted to make sure you would stay and hear me out." Dave smiled at her again. "You know, just then. . . you sounded just like her. She would have been that angry with me. I have some healing supplies, let me go get them and I will tend to your wounds."

Dave left the room and headed for the bathroom. Collecting some bandages and salve, he headed back to the bedroom. He did not expect to find her laying on the floor when he returned. He dropped the supplies on the bed and moved to kneel beside her on the floor. "Are you okay? What happened?" He reached out and touched the side of her face. His hand was immediately met by wetness, she was crying. Sobbing silently was more accurate. In between sniffles she managed to explain that she had tried to stand up, in order to stretch out and get some of the feeling back into her legs. Dave felt horrible, if he had not kept her tied for so long, she would not be in such a state now. His fingers lifted her chin, bringing her face upwards. Gently, he wiped at the tears with the pads of his fingers. Moving his hand to caress her cheek as he looked into her moistened eyes. He could not help himself, wrapping his large arms around her and bringing her closer. Hugging her protectively against his body. "Please do not cry. I never could stand to see you upset. May I carry you back to the bed and tend to your ankles?" He waited for a moment as her tears soaked into the material of his shirt. He did not dare to move until he felt her head nod in response. With her blessing, he lifted her into his arms effortlessly and placed her onto the bed. Once there, he assessed her ankles, realizing for the first time just how much she must have struggled against the ropes. He grabbed for the salve and tried to spread it on the wounds as gently as he could. He heard her suck her breath in as he touched the raw flesh. Dave then wrapped the bandages around her ankles, taking just a moment to look over his handy work. Certainly not the skill of a physician, but he was sure that it was good enough.

Dave turned his head and realized that Lily was watching him. His hands moved down to her bare feet and he rubbed them gently. He smiled as his effort was greeted with a sigh. He looked up into her eyes running his hand up her leg slowly. He marveled at how soft and smooth her skin was, like a piece of polished marble. Keeping eye contact with her, he stopped his hand at her knee. Searching for a sign from her, anything that would indicate that she wanted him to keep going. Dave moved up closer to the head of the bed, still staring into her eyes. He moved his hand back to her cheek, brushing it lightly. His sight left her eyes and found its way to her mouth. He could not believe how beautiful her mouth was, the perfect mouth for kissing. Using the pad of his thumb he traced her lips. Noticing how her mouth opened just slightly. Anyone else probably would not have even noticed, but Dave did. _A sign - Exciting!_ Swooping his head down quickly he claimed her mouth. Kissing her softly at first, hoping for Lily to return it. Dave felt her mouth open to his and wasted no time, sliding his tongue inside. His favorite memories of Lilith flooded his head as his tongue caressed hers. He was kissing her Lilith again, he was completely lost in the kiss. He felt an arm wrap around his neck, urging him to deepen the kiss. He was thrilled to comply, kissing her with great intensity. _Ohhhh! Pure bliss. If I never live another second, it would be worth it._ Dave broke the kiss, taking her face in his hands, "I Love You! I never had the chance to say that before they took you from me. I took for granted that you just knew, but I will not make that mistake this time. Please don't leave me, again, ever. I just want to be with you, Lily . . . Lilith...whatever name you use, I don't care. Stay with me."


	13. Touching Lily's POV

Lily rubbed the raw skin on her ankles, flinching at the pain. Dave apologized for hurting her, she believed him. He did not appear to her like a man who apologized for anything. Lily was memorized by his smile. His face seemed to brighten with it, the room in fact seemed to lighten with it. She watched him leave to retrieve the supplies. Lily realized once she was in the silence of the room just how much her muscles ached from inactivity. She thought if she just walked she would feel better. Lily swung her feet over the side of the bed and placed them on the floor. She stood up for the first time since running in her village. Her legs wobbled under her, but finally she found her balance. Lily took a few small steps and stood for a few moments. It felt so good to be standing. She saw the window and decided to see what it was that Dave had spent so much time looking at. She started to make her way to it, when her legs gave out from under her. She collapsed into a heap on the floor, too sore to pull herself up. _Fine mess I've gotten into now! I should have stayed on the bed and waited for Dave to return._ Not knowing how long it would take Dave to return, Lily decided to make an attempt to move. She placed her hands on the floor and pushed down to lift herself up. The pain from the wounds on her wrist was so intense, she could not stand it. Tears formed in her eyes and started to fall. _Stop that! Stop that now! It has been eons since I've cried! I . . . I . . ." _The voice which was normally so strong and willful, stopped short. Lily experienced that. Could it be that the inner voice was crying too? Lily sobbed silently, she did not notice that Dave had returned with the supples, until his hand brushed her face. He asked what had happened and she made several attempts to tell him. "I . . . just needed to stretch. Everything hurts so much. . . I could not stand up once I had fallen." Before Lily could have another thought, Dave's hand brought her face up so she could look into his eyes. He gently wiped away her tears and she was shocked as he circled her with his muscular arms, hugging her tightly. It seemed so natural and she felt so protected. She heard him ask her not to cry and she tried her best to stop. She nodded as he asked her if he could take her back to the bed and bandage her ankles. Grabbing his neck as he lifted her off the floor and carried her to the bed. Lily inhaled sharply as he applied the salve to her wounds, despite the fact she knew he was trying to be gentle. She watched him intently as he wrapped her ankles in the bandages. Drawn to how gentle he was, how warm his skin felt as he touched her.

Lily made eye contact with Dave, her heart beating so loudly, she was sure he would hear it. His hands slid down to her feet and rubbed them gently. She had no idea that such strong hands could provide so much comfort. _Oh! That feels so good!_ Lily sighed as her muscles finally relaxed. Never taking her eyes off him as he worked his magic and watched as his hand slowly eased away from her ankle and started to move up her leg. Lily had never had a man touch her like he was. Hell, she had never had any man touch her, with the exception of her father's disciplinary slaps. Dave looked into her eyes as his hand stopped and rested at her knee. She watched him move closer to her . . . part of her thought she should move away, but she could not bring herself to do it. Before she could decide what to do the back of his hand brushed her cheek. It was such a change for her, to be treated so lovingly. Lily looked at him again, but noticed his eyes had focused somewhere else. Her lips parted as the pad of his thumb traced her lips. She barely had time to process the act before his lips collided with her own. It was soft and fierce at the same time, everything Lily had imagined a kiss would be like. Her mouth opened wider to his and she was greeted with his tongue. Her eyes widened, but as much as she was shocked, she was intrigued and excited by it. She wrapped her arm around his neck, she did not want this kiss to end ever. Lilth's voice in her head was silenced and replaced with a soft moaning. Lily was shocked immediately as Dave pulled back and took her face firmly in his hands. She was scared briefly by the intensity in his eyes, but the fear was replaced by love as he declared his love for her . . . for Lilith for whoever she was and begged her not to leave him again. She could see the emotion in his eyes as he said the words to her.


	14. Alone No More

Dave stopped. _Had he scared her with such a bold statement of his love? _He studied her for any signs of fear or distrust, but did not find any. He found himself instead looking into "her" eyes. He could swear that deep inside he could see the spark that use to fill Lilith's. "Tell me . . . Tell me how I can prove my love for you. I would do anything you asked. If you wished me to bleed, I would tear the heart from my chest and hand it to you." He waited for what seemed like hours before Lily responded. She didn't respond with words, but instead with a kiss. The kiss was just as scorching as the one he had just pulled out of. Part of him wanting to question it, but his deep carnal need took him over. His hand found the back of her head, pulling her mouth tighter to his. His other hand lightly grazed the side of her neck and down to her left breast. He felt her gasp into his mouth as his thumb ran a slow circle around the nipple. She shivered in his arms and his movement was rewarded as both nipples became erect. He felt his body responding in like, his shaft hardening. _Oh god, you have no idea how much I would like to take you right now! I must stay focused, let you set the pace._ Even with the internal pep talk, he found himself grinding his teeth, trying to suppress the growl that was building in him.

An electrical charge shot through him as her hand moved over his chest. The softness of her skin against his was more than he could take. Dave moaned as he dipped his head down and captured her left nipple in his mouth. He delighted when she let out a small cry. Vanilla. That's what her skin tasted like. He wondered what the rest of her body would surprise him with. His tongue lapped at her sensitive peak, making her writhe against the sheets. He smiled as she called out for God. _Somehow my love, I doubt he would wish to be any part of this._ Lifting his mouth from her skin, he looked up into her eyes. He slid his hand along her torso, enjoying the smooth, warmness of her body. "You are so beautiful!" He whispered into her neck as he started to suck lightly against the skin. He felt her arch up against his body and was not at all surprised that she seemed to fit perfectly. His hand glided down from her stomach, reaching the valley between her thighs. Her sudden jump made him look into her eyes. They were wide and he detected a small amount of fear. He searched her thoughts, but they were scattered and changing, like watching a movie in fast forward.

"If you wish me to stop, it will be hard for me, but I will abide by your request. I have no desire to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable in my presence." His words soft and uneven, although he meant every word, he doubted that she could comprehend just how hard it would be for him to stop. Fortunately, he wouldn't be required to try. He felt her arms wrap around his body and her hand rubbing against his back. He took that as a sign that she wished him to continue, he complied by cupping her mound. She moaned for him, the sound made him smile. Her valley was radiating heat and she was already moist. He slid a strong arm under her back, supporting her with it. He knew her new body had never been touched before this moment and worried about the pain he might inadvertently cause her. "This first time, it may hurt briefly. Please trust me. I will be gentle with you. I swear it." He placed a deep kiss against her lips while simultaneously easing a finger into her core. Lily let out a muffled cry of shock. Dave allowed her tightness to adjust before starting to stroke slowly. He could feel the tenseness in her body slowly release. He was greeted by her growing wetness. His thumb teased her clit, something Lilith had always craved. Lily writhed and moaned, he knew she was ready for him. He adjusted his body on the bed. He placed his hand against her right inner thigh, gently nudging her legs apart. "It's all right Lily. I want to see all of you. Open your legs for me, allow me to settle in between them." As she opened her legs as he requested, he stroked her inner walls faster. Lily groaned, her head arching against the pillow, back now inches off his arm. He bent his head down once again, removing his finger and making one long, slow lick between her delicate lips. "You taste like heaven, there is no food that could ever compete with you!" He murmured as he moved his mouth to her soft inner thigh. His hand moving up to cup her right breast as he repositioned himself, her inner thighs meeting his outer thighs. Her hips rolled against his, causing him to moan loudly. "I love you!" Those were the only words he spoke as he eased his hard shaft inside her narrow tunnel. He only allowed an inch at a time, giving her time to adjust to his size before pushing further in. She whimpered, tensing her body. He attempted to ease her pain by holding her close to him and whispering loving encouragements in her ear. Dave stopped when he reached her barrier, starting to rock his hips against her, his shaft sliding easily in her wet heat. Careful not to break through her maidenhood, wanting her to enjoy the first time. Her tightness around his shaft was driving him insane, it felt so good. She felt so good, so perfect. He captured her mouth yet again, fiercely this time, thrusting into her and through her barrier. Lily's scream of pain was muffled by his kiss, but he felt it to his very core. He ran his hand through her hair and kissed her cheek softly. He could taste the salt of her tears against her skin. "That was the worst of it, my love...I promise." He kissed her once again as she nodded her head in understanding. He slowly and passionately claimed her body until the early hours of the next morning. As she lay in his arms, her head on his chest and slept, Dave relived the images of her in mid-orgasm. The way her white skin positively glowed, the amazed look that spread across her face and the way her entire body melted to his as it subsided. He had pulled her on top of him so she could be close and sleep. As she shifted in her sleep and let a hand seek out his in her sleep, it hit him. He was alone no longer.


	15. Finally Loved

Lily let his words filter through her head. She listened as he offered to rip his heart out and hand it to her in order to prove his love to her. No one in Lily's life had ever proclaimed their love for her, much less offered to die in order to prove it to her. She almost couldn't process the idea. _He loves me . . . all right . . . us, what doesn't make sense about that? Honestly, are you that dim! If I were running this show, we would already be moaning! Are we going to sit here all night and stare into his eyes or are you going to do something? _She was paying so much attention to the voice in head that she didn't realize that she had in fact been just staring into his eyes. Sudden the thought popped into her head and before she could consider it she was kissing him. She had enjoyed their first kiss, but she had actually taken charge this time. It made her feel powerful, and to have him respond by kissing her back was amazing. She could not think of anything better than that, until his hand went to her breast. Until that moment she had actually forgotten that she was naked, but his thumb circling her nipple was a quick reminder. Lily couldn't help the shiver that went through her entire body, and he seemed to like it. He had touched her and now she longed to touch him, reaching up and running her hand along his chest. She loved the feel of his muscles rippling as her hand ran over them. She had seen how muscular he was earlier, but touching them was entirely a different matter. It caught her completely by surprise when his head went down and his warm mouth captured her left nipple. "Ohhhh God!" _Mmm . . . trust me he has nothing to do with this! This is all my beloved Angel!_ "You are so beautiful!" That was all she heard before his head nuzzled in her neck and he sucked against her skin. She felt his hand slide back to her stomach, his touch made her feel like butterflies had settled there. The masculine smell of him was so close it filled her nose she never even felt his hand roam lower, to that special part of her that had never been touched by any other person. It shocked her to the core. Her body jumped, her eyes were wide and she felt a sudden rush of fear. _You have to stop him! You have to stop yourself! You're unmarried and God said these things should stay between a husband and wife! It feels so good though, if it was bad, It shouldn't feel this good, should it?_ Too many thoughts went through her head. She couldn't focus on one clear thought. Nothing made sense.

He told her he would stop if she wanted him to, but even though a part of her said she should say the words, the rest of her didn't want it to end. For the first time in her life, she took control of the situation, wrapping her arms around him. Lily traced the fascinating dragon tattoo with her fingers. It still amazed her. Dave cupped her mound and she moaned. It felt so good, especially when he slid his arm under her back. She felt protected and safe with him. It felt like an electrical current being run through her body. She was glad she was laying down, she knew if she had been standing she surely would have fallen. "This first time, it may hurt briefly. Please trust me. I will be gentle with you. I swear it." She believed every word that came from his mouth and he kissed her passionately again. As they kissed, Dave eased his finger into her, it was so shocking that she cried out. Lily got lost once again in their kiss. He started to stroke his finger inside her, combined with the addition of his thumb rubbing her clit, Lily felt like she was losing control, moaning louder and moving against the bed and his finger. Lily could feel the wetness growing, like he was wringing it from every cell in her body. He stroked faster and she felt the fire within her ignite. Lily watched as his body moved to almost cover hers, he looked so massive compared to her small frame. She felt him nudge at her thighs. "It's all right Lily. I want to see all of you. Open your legs for me, allow me to settle in between them."

Lily opened her legs and watched in awe as he settled in between them. She groaned loudly as he continued the sweet torture of his finger strokes. She had never felt anything like it before. _Mmm . . . oh yes! You do remember how much I love it when you tease. Please don't stop!_ Lily's body arched off the support of Dave's arm, while her head went back into the pillow. She whimpered when she felt his finger sliding out, leaving her empty once again. She was quickly relieved when his tongue ran up between her lips and danced briefly around her clit. Things were happening so fast, she couldn't keep any of it straight. She found herself looking into his deep brown eyes again. She saw that they were filled with love, but also with lust. Her thighs rested comfortably against his outer thighs, they seemed to fit so well together. She instinctively rolled her hips up against his and he moaned. "I love you!" He said before capturing her mouth once more in a kiss that was more fierce and controlling than the others. She soon knew why when she felt his hard shaft slide inside her tightness. She whimpered, he was so big, she couldn't imagine how he would fit. Her body tensed as the fear of the unknown took over her thoughts. Dave seemed to sense her discomfort and held her tightly to his body. Feeling his strong body was a small comfort, it was the words of love and encouragement that he breathed into her ear that helped the most. He had gone from the frightening monster who had kidnaped her to a gentle lover so quickly. Lily was overwhelmed by it all. She felt him reach a point and stop. _Did I do something wrong? Why did he stop? Maybe he's realized I'm not the person he thought I was!_ Her thoughts were abruptly stopped when he started to rock his hips, letting his cock slide back and forth, stopping each stroke at that one point. _Do it! Do it! Push through it already. I cannot take much more of this! You know I'm trapped in here and you still tease me, just wait until I get out. I'll be sure to make you pay for this torture._ Lilith's voice in her head pounding, Lily could tell she was frustrated and angry. He kissed her harder, and pushed through her maidenhood. The pain was blinding, tears stung in Lily's eyes. He had promised not to hurt her and yet she felt as though he had split her in half. She tried to scream, but his mouth muffled the noise. Lily felt his hand in her hair, stroking it, his soft voice in her ear telling her that it would all be better from that moment on. He moved slowly against her, and soon, as he predicted the pain was replaced by another feeling. She couldn't describe it . . . it was like her entire body was alive, like a giant wave approaching the shore. Her moans filled the room and were soon joined by his. With each stroke he scattered reality for her more and more. Lily thought she might actually explode and when she didn't think she could take anymore, his thrust pushed her into oblivion. She wanted to moan, to say anything, but her voice had left her completely. Dave continued his strokes, wringing every second out of her orgasm. Finally she heard the beast in him come out, his growl filled the room and she felt his release shudder through him. She was amazed further as Dave coaxed several more explosions from within her throughout the rest of the night. Finally, she had to beg him gently to let her rest. She was greeted with a smile as he gathered her up on top of him. Resting her head down on his chest, she drifted into a contented sleep. Even the voice of the woman in her head was silent. Once in awhile she would catch the sound of his heart beating and it was comforting to her. At some point she reached out and found his hand, placing hers inside it. It hit her in that moment. She was loved.

_Author's note: It has been so long since I added chapters to this story. I have a renewed sense of excitement about it. It won't be as long in between chapters anymore. I hope everyone enjoyed these last two . . . I know it raised the temperature in my room!_


	16. Lilith's Return

Sun flooded through the window of the castle's bedroom, hitting Dave in the face. He smiled without opening his eyes, thinking about the night he had enjoyed with Lily. This morning would be a new start, he would do the things he had forgotten to do so many times before. He decided he would start with breakfast. _She's going to be starving and need some strength after last night!_ He smiled again. Dave realized that he no longer felt the weight of her body on his. _She must have turned in her sleep and is now comfortably resting next to me._ As Dave started to open his eyes, his attempt to stretch was hindered. He suddenly realized that his arms were up above his head and appeared to be tied. His legs were in a similar predicament, his eyes shot open. Glaring at his present situation, angered by the obvious deceit on the part of Lily, his attention focused on the woman grinning at him from the very spot that he had watched her from. Before he could manage to get a word out, she spoke to him.

"Good morning lover!" Her voice was not the shy, quiet one he had heard yesterday, but instead a self-assured purr. "Did you sleep well? I know we did. Sorry about the restraints, but I couldn't help myself when I located the supply of rope." She smirked at him. He did not enjoy the fact she was obviously making fun of him. She chuckled at him, "So annoyed with me! It only seemed fair. Did you see the havoc that rope caused to this beautiful white skin? I mean really! Talk about ruining a perfectly good body." Dave realized at that moment, that while this was the same woman he had bedded the night previous, it was not Lily speaking to him. In fact, now that he really looked at her, he could tell that she held herself differently than Lily. He also couldn't help but notice that she had located an exquisite black dress, it fit her like a second skin.

"Lilith? Is that you? I mean, you're out?" Dave just stared at her.

"Did you prefer it when I was trapped?" She pouted at him, slinking over to the bed. _It's me, and I am in charge . . . at least for now._

Dave managed to suppress a shudder as she ran a hand up his bare right leg from his ankle to his knee. "N..no! I wanted you to come back my love! I've missed you so much! Why tie me down though, I'd much rather be able to touch you."

"Mmm...I'm sure you would, and for the record, I've missed you as well. However, I think I like you all tied up and at my mercy." Her voice a purr once again. Dave's breath hitched as she climbed up and straddled his torso. "You know...at my mercy, the same way I was left at your old friend Michael's mercy." She smiled down at him, but he could see the malice glinting in her eyes.

"Lilith, you don't think I knew he was coming for you, do you? If I had known, I would have stayed in our home with you! I would have fought with you! I would have died with you! You must know that, my love!"

Lilith laughed and bent down over his chest, her hands placed on the bed on each side of his head. Her breath against his neck. "My beloved Angel...If I thought those things, you would be in a lot of pain right now." She ran her tongue over her neck. "You aren't in any pain are you?" Her voice caressed his body like her tongue did his skin. His cock stirred, and Lilith smiled. "Now there is the response I was hoping for! The restraints were simply my way of having some fun. You had yours last night, and so did our new little friend. Unfortunately, I was forced to take an unceremonious back seat." She leaned back and took him into her hand, stroking him slowly. Dave moaned and closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation. "You know how much I like to be in charge of things. So this morning, when 'Little Miss Sunshine' and I woke up and I realized I could push her off to the side, at least for now, I thought why not have some fun. So I went on a little raiding trip around the castle, and low and behold, Rope! I also found this dress, must have belonged to the previous lady of the castle. Speaking of which...Does this make me look fat?"

Dave grunted and thrust his hips into her hand. "No. Mmph! Damn! Looks perfect on you." He could barely focus on forming the words while her fingers roamed up and down his now throbbing cock. Lilith grinned, knowing how frustrated he must be now.

"So I wandered back into this room, you seemed so peaceful sleeping there in bed. As I said before, I simply couldn't help myself." Lilith stroked him faster now and watched his face contort with pleasure. "Are you going to cum for me, my love?" Dave could only nod in response...all of his verbal skills had left him. Her thumb grazed over his head. Dave growled and with a shudder released his seed into her hand. His deep guttural groan echoed off the stone walls. Lilith sighed, and smiled like the cat who had swallowed the canary. "Mmm...now what shall I do with my prisoner?" She slid down his body. She looked up at him from her new position, head inches from his now limp shaft. She grinned mischievously at him, but never said a word. She dipped her head lower and started to lick his remaining seed off both thighs. She reminded him of a cat when they washed. He moaned softly again, he knew she loved hearing him. It was a turn-on for her, and so much easier than trying to keep it to himself. He thought back to how many memories of her doing these same acts and his own hand had comforted him after her loss. His cock sprang to life again as she licked. "I'd never forget your taste, my love." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear her. She looked up at him once more, licking her lips.

"What about Lily? Where is she right now?" He watched as her smile faded slightly.

"Typical male. Always thinking of the next woman, while one is already attending to him. She's having a little nap, but if the thought of a threesome turns you on, I can see what I can do about waking her." She stared at him, annoyed and obviously expecting an answer.

"I...no...I was just wondering if I'd be waking up with you or her later." She seemed to calm at the explanation, which relieved him. He in no way wished to anger her, when he was just getting her back.

Lilith shrugged, "Ahh...well, who knows. I believe the one person who might know isn't exactly on speaking terms with either of us. I suppose we'll just have to see what happens. I'm not even sure if she'll remember what I'm doing. Although you can be sure I will try my hardest to remind her every second that I'm trapped in there! In the meantime, may I suggest we take full advantage of the situation and continue?" She raised an eyebrow at him playfully.

"Oh . . . please . . . I won't mention her again, my Lilith." She nodded and smiled, then took his head into her mouth. Her tongue ran slow circles around it until he groaned. She then slid her mouth all the way down to his base. Lilith had mastered this skill, after years of being with the Morningstar, and he was by far as picky as they came, she could make any man whimper. Despite that fact, she truly only wished to make this man whimper; and moan; and scream her name so loud that heaven would shake. She smiled at the thought. _I wonder if I could get it to shake so much that "HE" would fall of his "High and Mighty" throne._ Lilith's thoughts returned to the task at hand, or in this case, mouth! Long slow strokes and swirls of her tongue, occasionally throwing in a light graze of her teeth against his shaft. _Oh yes! You like that don't you! _She knew if she didn't stop soon he would climax again, and she had no desire to have any more of his seed wasted. With one more flick of her tongue against the head, she withdrew her mouth.

Dave whimpered, like a sad puppy. His eyes desperate with need. "Please! Please don't stop! Lilith, you can't leave me . . . like . . . " His words were cut off as he watched her slide her dress up over her hips and settle down on top of him.

"What were you saying, my angel?" Lilith rubbed her hands along his chest and grinned.

"Mmph! Nothing, absolutely nothing my darling." Dave grinned at her while reaching for her small, white breasts. Lilith rode him at a fast pace, her own desire building to match his.

"I doubt he meant to do us any favors, but I applaud his choice of bodies. You feel Gigantic inside me!" Lilith moaned to him. At this point, Dave would have loved to not be restrained, he would have normally rolled them both over and taken her hard. He instead had to be content with bucking his hips up with each of her thrusts.

"You drive me crazy, woman! Untie me now!" He growled his demand in hopes that she would show him some mercy. He instead was met with a laugh.

"I think not. I'm enjoying this way too much to just let you take control now. You are just going to have to deal with it." She smiled and captured his mouth with hers. All his complaints were lost. Her thrusts continued until neither one of them could stand it anymore. She threw her head back and cried out. She came, and Dave followed suit soon after. She collapsed on top of him. As she tried to catch her breath, she reached up to untie his arms. He quickly moved them to hold her tightly. She wiggled out of his grasp, which left him surprised. "You want me to untie your legs too, don't you?" She smiled, untied his legs and then returned to his embrace.

"I love you Lilith! I always will, as long as I draw breath!" He looked deep into her eyes.

"In case I'm not the one in charge later . . . know that I love you too, even if I am stuck in the background and I can't be heard." She kissed him again passionately, unsure what would happen later. She laid in his arms, next to him and they spooned. Lilith was lulled into sleep once she heard his soft breathing slow.


	17. Sorry, I'm not her

Lily stretched, well as much as she could while completely wrapped in Dave's massive arms. It was a nice feeling to be so close to another person. She had to wonder though, was he holding her so tightly because she didn't want her running off, or because he loved being so close to her. With some effort, she managed to turn to face him. She glanced toward the window. It was almost sunset! How could she possibly have slept through an entire day? Lily didn't remember being so tired. _I wonder if Dave has been sleeping all this time. He must have, if he had been awake, he would have woken her up._ Lily was nagged by a thought, _I remember waking up . . . it was morning then._ It hit her - LILITH! _That's right! It was my turn and I took it! Boy, did we have fun! Just ask him when he wakes up. I'm sure he'd love to tell you all about it! Hope you don't mind that I borrowed our body, but you were hardly strong enough to use it. In a way I did you a favor . . . I let you sleep, and I did all the heavy lifting for a while. You can thank me for the dress later, but he really likes it on us._ Lilith's laughter filled Lily's head. It wasn't until Lilith had pointed it out, that Lily even realized she was wearing clothes. Granted, while she slept, the dress had gathered around her waist, but it was nice to be clothed. _Trust me! That's not how the dress got up that high!_ Lilith's voice returned in a song like taunt. Lily blushed. She needed to stretch and was quite hungry. Dave was holding her so close that she knew she couldn't climb out of bed. There was only one option - Wake him up. Hopefully, he would be a cheerful person when he first wakes up. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. "Dave? Wake up." He murmured something she couldn't make out and stirred, but didn't wake up. Lily shook him harder, "Dave . . . really wake up." Her voice was much stronger this time. Lily was shocked when Dave grabbed her and pulled her on top of him, kissing her deeply.

"All rested and ready for the next round, my love? We'll see who gets the best of whom now that I'm not tied up!" He grinned devilishly at her.

"I...uh . . . what? When were you tied up?" Lily was quite sure she could guess the answer before he gave it to her.

"Lily?" He let out what sounded like a disappointed sigh, which caused Lily to think that he wasn't happy that it was she and not Lilith with him. She struggled a bit and managed to roll off him.

"I was just getting hungry. I thought maybe you could show me where the kitchen was and I would make something for both of us." She rolled to the edge of the bed opposite of him. "It's all right. I'm sure I can find it myself. I don't want to be a bother to you." Lily's voice faded away.

Dave became very aware quickly that Lily was upset about something. His hand went to her shoulder and kept her from moving off the bed. Something wet hit his hand. _Oh no, no . . . I've made her cry! _"Lily, please don't cry. I can't stand to have you cry. Please tell me what I've done . . . I did not mean to upset you." As Lily turned her face to look at him, he saw it wet with her tears. Dave reached up and started to gently wipe at them.

"I'm sorry I'm not her. I don't know what you want from me! You tell me one moment that you love me no matter who I am, the next, you are disappointed that I'm not Lilith. I envy her. I envy that you love her so much! I thought maybe . . . someday you would love me that much, and I mean love ME. Not just because she's inside this body with me, but because I'm me. Please . . . just tell me where the kitchen is. I do not wish to talk about this anymore."

"Lily . . . I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I hurt your feelings. Of course now I can see that I have. I'm not disappointed that it's you, truly! I was just surprised, but that's all. You will have to understand that this is as hard on me, as I'm sure it is on you. I went to sleep with you, woke up this morning with Lilith and now I wake up with you again. I don't expect anything from you. I'm sure that this is going to take some time to get use to this predicament we find ourselves in. I will try to be more aware of how I react, so I don't hurt you again. That is if you can try to forgive me when I slip up." Dave's voice was soft and compassionate. "Now, let me show you to the kitchen, I think food sounds wonderful. I'd like the chance to get to know you better. Shamefully, I know very little about you, my lily of the valley." He smiled and brushed away the rest of her tears. "Besides, as I remember, the last time you tried to walk you fell." Dave got off the bed and came around to the other side, helping Lily up. "There. Now lean on me if you need to."

Lily realized that he truly did feel bad and had not meant to make her feel bad. It also donned on her that it probably was as difficult for him as it was for her. She leaned against him and they made their way down to the kitchen.


	18. Getting to know you

With some help from Dave, Lily managed to make it all the way to the kitchen. Once he was sure that she could stand securely on her own, he settled in a chair which he pulled up to the counter. Lily looked around the kitchen and then at him. "So should I just start looking around or do you know what you'd like to eat?" She asked him with a smile.

"Whatever you wish to make, I would gladly eat. There is fresh meat in that compartment with the ice, fresh vegetables in the compartment above it and I believe there may be some bread left under that cloth on the counter." Dave pointed each place out to her as he spoke. "Would you like me to help you?"

"No. I use to help my mother do the cooking for our family. I think I have every thing I'm going to need." Lily got to work, pulling meat, which appeared to be venison out of the ice. She then pulled a handful of carrots and potatoes from their compartment. "Where do you get all of this food from?" She looked up from peeling the vegetables.

"I hunt for the meat and the vegetables come from the gardens that I raid in the local villages." He noticed her wince at that statement. "Lily, I don't expect you to understand or forgive me for what I did to your village. I'm not sorry though. If I hadn't been there, I would have never seen you. I've been very angry for a very long time, but I don't feel remorseful for my actions."

Lily nodded silently, She hadn't expected an explanation or for him to feel terrible about it. "Well . . . I use to help my mother in her garden, perhaps when I'm feeling up to it, I could go to one of the nearby villages and buy seeds. If I managed to get them to grow, you wouldn't have to raid any more gardens." She started looking around. "I don't suppose during any of your raiding trips you happened to have taken any herbs did you?" She looked up to find him smiling widely at her. "What?"

"You want to plant a garden here for the castle? Does that mean you wish to stay here with me?" He continued to smile at her. He was glad that he was looking at her, because if he hadn't, he would have missed the small smile that crossed her face.

"I don't really have any place else to go, and besides the disastrous start, you haven't mistreated me. So why not try and make a new home here? It's clear to me that you have no concept of how to take care of yourself or this castle. Clearly you need someone around to look after you!" She grinned, but didn't make eye contact with him. "Now about those herbs?"

He laughed. "I'm not much of a cook, that's true. I think there is some kind of herb over near the door drying. I was not sure what it was, but it smelled like it was something you could put on food."

Lily walked over to the door and found the drying greens. She took the bunch down and put it to her nose. "What you have here is some Rosemary, and it will do well with the meat." She took a few sprigs and hung the rest back up. Dave watched as she brought it over to the counter, crushed it in her hands and rubbed it on the venison. She slid the hunk of meat onto the spit and placed it over the fire in the hearth. She then found a pan, placed some water in it and put the vegetables to boiling. Lily then cleaned her hands, and came to sit down across the counter from him. "All right! What would you like to know about me?"

He chuckled at her frankness. Sometimes she was more like Lilith than she could ever know. "Were you an only child in your family?" He asked.

"No. I had two brothers, Joseph, who was older than I and Peter who was a year younger. We didn't spend much time together though. They spent most of their time in school or helping my father doing carpentry." Lily answered.

"Why did you not go to school with your brothers? Did you not have an interest in learning anything other than cooking and gardening?" Little did Dave know he had struck a nerve.

"I wanted very badly to go to school. I use to follow them to the schoolhouse and wait for all the boys to go inside. Then I would sneak in and hide in the back. You see it wasn't considered proper for a girl to attend school! Their time was better spent learning skills in order to be a good wife and mother! It never failed that they would find me hiding in the back of that school. The schoolmaster would drag me from the schoolhouse to the village elders, who would then drag me back to my parents. My father would then beat me, to 'Get the devil out of me'! Apparently, the devil was in me quite often, because I kept trying to go back." Lily's face had turned scarlet and her voice, venomous. " I only wanted to learn what the boys were learning. As it was, I was sneaking books that they would bring home and reading them before they knew that they were missing. I never knew what the big deal was!"

Dave had witnessed another such incident, many centuries before. The story of not treating women as equals was, the whole reason Lilith had been so unhappy in the garden with Adam. Personally, he thought women deserved to be treated the same. Women in his experience were far more intelligent than men had given them credit for. Lily was no exception, and it angered him to hear that her father would have hit her just for wanting to attend school. He watched as she stood, turned the meat on the spit and returned to her seat. The kitchen was beginning to fill with a wonderful scent. "What were your favorite things to read?"

"I read some literature once...Shakespeare I think. I also read some science text one time. It was very interesting." Lily smiled, she enjoyed talking about the things she had read.

"How did you learn to read?" Dave asked as he watched her take the vegetables and meat out of the hearth. She fixed plates for both of them and put them on the counter.

"We were taught to read so that we could read the holy bible, but we wouldn't want the women to learn more than that. They might get out of control." She smiled. They both continued to talk while they eat the venison and vegetables.


	19. Realizing

Lily realized she had gone off on a rant and suddenly felt bad that she might be talking too much about herself. After finishing the bite she was chewing, she looked over at Dave. "Tell me about yourself, Dave. I have been going on about myself, and I do not know very much about you." She gave him a small smile and watched him, wanting him to know that she was listening.

"Somewhere…deep inside you, you know everything there is to know about me. More about me than even I know about me. I'll tell you everything you want to know, I want you to remember who I am. Who I was to you. I wasn't always so angry and so cruel, in fact, when I first met you I was an angel. One of the chosen, I was sent by God to protect and watch over his two new creations. The first two people to walk this earth, it was you and Adam. _Yes, Adam, our dear husband. Who treated us like we were a lesser person! But we were never that, we were always the stronger of the two. Lucky for us our sexy guardian angel here decided to fall with us._ The voice in Lily's head chuckled. Lily looked at Dave and focused on what he was telling her. "I sat and watched you, you were so beautiful! I would follow you as you took your walks around the garden. I admit, I was jealous of Adam, he had been given you to be his wife. I knew you weren't happy, maybe before you knew it. You were so independent and intelligent! I knew he didn't treat you the way someone like you should be treated. Like an equal. I was forbidden to talk to you or touch you. That was so hard, especially the night I saw you in among the trees crying. I wanted to comfort you and tell you all the things he never would have. So I continued to watch and hope that someday, I would get my chance. Of course I never realized that my chance would come when you decided to follow Lucifer down." Dave's face contorted when saying the dark angel's name. "I do not blame you for going with him. He after all was promising you everything that Adam and I could not give you. When you decided to leave the garden, that was when I decided I could not wait for you anymore. So I defied my God and fell. I was not prepared for the pain involved, but it was worth it. It took almost 1,000 years for you to leave Hell and come above. When I saw you then…you were as beautiful as you had been in that garden. It was then that I approached you, nervous that I you would turn me away. Imagine how happy I was when you embraced me and asked me what had taken me so long. I always wondered if you had always known I was there in the garden watching over you. That's when we started our travels together." Dave stared into Lily's eyes. "When I saw you a few days ago…I knew I couldn't let you go again. I love you that much!" Dave took his hand and placed it over Lily's hand. "I wish you remembered me the way I remember you! I am very pleased though that you have decided to stay here and spend some time with me. I promise, you won't regret it."

As Lily sat with Dave's hand over hers, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever remember the part of her life that apparently belonged to the voice in her head. She gave Dave a smile. "Sometimes, when you are not being so harsh…you almost seem angelic." She grinned at him. "If you are finished I can get to these dishes and start cleaning up. Then perhaps you could help me back up to my bed? My legs are still a little shaky." She picked up each of their plates and brought them to the small sink. She realized she hadn't planned ahead and heated any water. She looked around the room. "Dave? Could I get you to bring me some water that I can heat over the fire to clean with? In my excitement to cook, I guess I did not think past that."

"Of course, but if you are feeling weak, we could worry about these things until morning. Let me bring you back upstairs to rest. These will still be around in the morning, and if you are feeling better I will bring you to the nearby village. We can look for those seeds for our garden." He watches as she yawns. "Yes. Please let me take you up to rest. It was a wonderful meal you prepared and now you should sleep." Dave didn't give Lily a chance to answer. He walked around the counter and lifted her with ease into his arms. She settled into his arms as he carried her up the winding stairs to the bedroom she had been recovering in. Gently laying her on the bed and settling beside her. He turned into her back, inhaling the scent of her hair as he ran his hands through it. "Close your eyes, Lily. I will stay and make sure you are not disturbed."

In truth, Lily was feeling tired from the activity of fixing that meal. She had started to become accustom to being in Dave's strong, muscular arms. Now laying on the bed with him curled behind her, she allowed her eyes to close. She was only slightly aware of him playing with her hair. In her sleeping state, Lily found herself in a beautiful place. It was lush, green and there were plants in bloom. She looked around and felt like she had been there before. She started to walk down a familiar pathway. As she continued on, she found a second version of herself sitting in a clearing. Next to the duplicate self, was Dave. He was sprawled out next to her in the grass, stroking her hair. She suddenly realized she remembered this moment. She didn't know how but she knew that it had occurred in a small clearing after they had stormed a village together. Lily murmured the words Dave was going to utter to the second her at any moment. "Your hair smells of wood smoke and destruction. I love how it smells mixed with your feminine scent." Sure enough, he opened his mouth and uttered the same words. Could it be that she was starting to remember the life that he spoke of?


	20. Lily's awakening

As Lily sat with Dave's hand over hers, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever remember the part of her life that apparently belonged to the voice in her head. She gave Dave a smile. "Sometimes, when you are not being so harsh…you almost seem angelic." She grinned at him. "If you are finished I can get to these dishes and start cleaning up. Then perhaps you could help me back up to my bed? My legs are still a little shaky." She picked up each of their plates and brought them to the small sink. She realized she hadn't planned ahead and heated any water. She looked around the room. "Dave? Could I get you to bring me some water that I can heat over the fire to clean with? In my excitement to cook, I guess I did not think past that."

"Of course, but if you are feeling weak, we could worry about these things until morning. Let me bring you back upstairs to rest. These will still be around in the morning, and if you are feeling better I will bring you to the nearby village. We can look for those seeds for our garden." He watches as she yawns. "Yes. Please let me take you up to rest. It was a wonderful meal you prepared and now you should sleep." Dave didn't give Lily a chance to answer. He walked around the counter and lifted her with ease into his arms. She settled into his arms as he carried her up the winding stairs to the bedroom she had been recovering in. Gently laying her on the bed and settling beside her. He turned into her back, inhaling the scent of her hair as he ran his hands through it. "Close your eyes, Lily. I will stay and make sure you are not disturbed."

In truth, Lily was feeling tired from the activity of fixing that meal. She had started to become accustom to being in Dave's strong, muscular arms. Now lying on the bed with him curled behind her, she allowed her eyes to close. She was only slightly aware of him playing with her hair. In her sleeping state, Lily found herself in a beautiful place. It was lush, green and there were plants in bloom. She looked around and felt like she had been there before. She started to walk down a familiar pathway. As she continued on, she found a second version of herself sitting in a clearing. Next to the duplicate self, was Dave. He was sprawled out next to her in the grass, stroking her hair. She suddenly realized she remembered this moment. She didn't know how but she knew that it had occurred in a small clearing after they had stormed a village together. Lily murmured the words Dave was going to utter to the second her at any moment. "Your hair smells of wood smoke and destruction. I love how it smells mixed with your scent." Sure enough, he opened his mouth and uttered the same words. Could it be that she was starting to remember the life that he spoke of? She continued to watch the two of them in the field. Dave left her only once, to forage for food. He prepared the meat from the village over a fire and fed it to Lilith, following some bites with smoldering kisses. "If I had not already come from Hell, my love, I would swear that's where I would end up for loving you." The voice so familiar, the one from inside her head spoke to him. The comment made Dave laugh and his deep, rumbling laughter filled the clearing. It made Lily smile to hear it; she had not had the chance to hear him laugh before this dream. He seemed happy with her, clearly Dave was deeply in love with Lilith. Lily woke up and rolled over to see Dave sleeping next to her. For the first time since her arrival, he looked so at peace. The complete opposite of the angry, forceful man she had seen earlier. Leaning closer she let her lips brush against his. The kiss woke him. At first he stayed still, he did not want to scare her. More than that, he did not want her to stop. He waited until he could not stand it any longer, grabbing her head and kissing her back with all the passion he could conjure from his soul. Dave had no idea what had caused the sudden change but he loved it. The initial shock of him pulling deeper into the kiss was over with quickly. She matched his passion with her own, kissing him deeper. He pulled Lily over on top of him. Straddling him, she continued their kiss. Grabbing her ass and making her rock her hips against his. She moaned into his kiss, feeling him respond to the rocking of her body. "Lily…if you do not want to go any further…I will not force you to. I do want you though…so badly!" Lily stared into his eyes for a minute, trying to decide what to do.


	21. Coming into Her Own

Lily continued to look at Dave, his eyes filled with longing and the pure honesty in his voice as he told her what he wanted more than anything in the world. She knew it was more than just sex he wanted, she could tell in his eyes. He wanted the connection, the connection with her. How could she deny him that, even after the disastrous way they had met? His body was warm and for a reason she could only imagine, she felt safe with his muscular arms wrapped around her. She kissed down his neck, paying special attention to base of his neck where it met his chest. A low growl resonated from his chest. The noise made her stop and look at him. Had she done something wrong? _No you silly, stupid thing! That is the sound my beloved makes when you are doing something right! _She decided for once to listen to Lilith's voice. She supposed that she really would know better than she would. Lily continued to place kisses around his shoulders. First the left side, followed by the right side. Kissing back to the base of his neck and then down to his chest. Again the growl sounded and was met by his hand firmly entwined with her hair. Lily had never been this bold with a man, never dreamed that she could act this way. For once, Lily felt the rush of being her own person, making her own decisions. Feeling this new sense of empowerment, she kissed down his chest and over to his left nipple. Taking a chance she flicked her tongue across it. She listened to him moan and she delighted in it. Turning her head she paid equal attention to the right nipple. Laving it with her tongue, she listened to him growl again. His skin tasted sweet and salty all at the same time. Lily had never tasted anything better than this. Her tongue continued downward, down to his navel, where she spotted the sunburst design embedded in his skin. She ran her fingers over the skin, but the design did not come off. "How does it stay?" She wondered out loud, not really expecting an answer. A deep rumble of laughter was her response. She felt the sound vibrate in his chest and as she looked up to see his face, she found that smile. The one she had seen in her dream, the one he had given to Lilith. "Later. Oh please, Lily…Later!" He said to her in a voice that told her that she should save her questions until later. She smiled against his abdomen. Her hand traveled down, lightly touching his skin, pushing aside the material that covered them both. Finding the hardness that she sought, wrapping her hand around him. It was a strange combination, soft skin and still hardness. Lily ran her hands over it, letting it slide against her palm. She felt the rest of his body tense and his breathing become heavier. She stroked him and in return, he became harder for her. For her, everything right now was for her and she intended to savor it. She inched down his body and licked as she moved. She got to his thighs and licked up his inner left thigh slowly. She was careful not to come too close to his cock. Moving her tongue delicately down the right inner thigh, she watched his cock twitch in anticipation. He groaned loudly, begging her to stop teasing, but she was enjoying it way too much. She looked up at him with a gleam in her eye and a mischievous grin that she never knew she owned; she looked back down and went back to her teasing. She flicked her tongue over the head of his penis. Lily listened as he sucked in a sharp breath and muttered something she could not make out. She heard herself chuckle at him. "Like that? Want some more?"


	22. Giving Over Control

Dave stared back into Lily eyes, he wondered for a moment if he should say something. He needed and wanted her so badly. He said nothing; there was something about the way she was looking at him. He waited for what seemed like an eternity, but then, he had waited for her before. It took him by surprise when she started kissing down his neck. It was the most exciting thing he had ever experienced, she was taking complete control. He allowed her to do it; he wanted her to do it. When she kissed the base of his throat, all he could do was growl. She stopped. _Oh God, why did she stop? I shouldn't have growled._ She started kissing him again, this time he sensed new enthusiasm. He could not believe how good this felt, it had been so long since he had allowed anyone to take the control. Well…not counting Lilith's re-emergence using her body. There was something special about this though, it was Lily mixed with Lilith, or maybe the other way around. He did not care. Dave focused on what Lily was doing. He watched as she kissed over his shoulders, one then the other. He took in the sight of her mouth traveling down his chest. He ran his hand into her hair and wrapped the strands around his fist, not to hurt her, just to indicate he was enjoying it. She did not seem to mind his action; it was just another way to touch her. He thought there was no way it could feel any better, until she flicked her tongue over his left nipple. Dave felt like there was electricity being shot into him. He moaned. Then she continued the sweet torture on his right nipple, taking time to slowly lick it. He growled as the animal inside him cried out in victory. Dave could not believe it was happening; his mind went into overload as her tongue continued to his navel. He was only thinking of the pleasure, watching her head sink downward. He shivered as her fingers traced his navel, and was completely thrown off when she asked how it was that his tattoo did not rub off as she touched it. He could not help himself…the question was completely Lily; innocent and curious. Dave let a deep rumble of laughter escape him. He smiled down at her as she looked back up at him. _How can she possibly be interested in that now? Oh please don't lose focus…I am enjoying this way too much to answer questions now! _ "Later…Oh please, Lily. Later!" He was pleading with her now, his eyes pleading even more. It must have worked, because she smiled against his skin and pushed the sheets down off from them. Ohhh!!!! She was stroking him! He would have thought it would be months before he would get her to trust him enough to do something so bold, but here she was, doing it all on her own! Dave tensed as her tongue licked down his inner thigh, she was so close, just a little more to the side. Then to torture him even more she moved to lick down the other inner thigh. He just tried to stay calm, but his cock twitched in anticipation of what was to come. He groaned. She looked up at him; the gleam in her eye was pure Lilith, like they had joined to become one. The mischievous grin she gave him was his undoing. "Lily! Please. I beg you…no more teasing! I cannot take it anymore! Please!" He never had begged anyone since Michael had taken Lilith away. She continued her teasing. Then he felt her warm breath against his shaft, then her tongue against the head of his throbbing cock. Sucking in a sharp breath, trying not to just grab her and throw her to the bed was taking so much energy. Now she was chuckling at him…this woman was going to surely kill him before the end of this night! "Like that? Want some more?" Her taunting, teasing voice echoed in the room. He could not believe it! "You are asking for some definite trouble, Lily! Never play with a desperate man!" His voice deep and growling; he was a desperate man!


	23. A night of bliss

"You are asking for some definite trouble, Lily! Never play with a desperate man!" His deep rumbling voice warned her, but Lily was enjoying herself way too much to heed any warnings. She ran her tongue around the head of his cock. Lily knew he wanted more, mostly by the noises that were coming from him. Her tongue traveled downward, following a vein down to the base of his hardness. She chuckled again as he shuddered and growled again. "I do love the sound when you growl like that! I may just have to keep you doing that all night." Licking back up the same vein, she cupped his balls in her hand, squeezing lightly. Looking down at his cock, Lily admired it. He was quite impressive; all of him was. She lowered her head and took Dave into her mouth. He growled again for her and she felt his cock twitch. Lily took him inch by inch, continuing to use her tongue to tease him. She sucked, and occasionally she grazed him lightly with her teeth. She felt him arch up to her, but she was not allowing that. She placed a hand at each of his hips and tried to hold him to the bed. It became pretty clear after a few minutes that she would not be able to hold him. She pulled her mouth off. "Now, now…if you can't behave, I'll stop!" The words came out so easily and had an immediate impact. Dave laid still and Lily went back to sucking him. She listened as he grunted and moaned. His breathing became shallow and faster. He warned her that he was close and within minutes he erupted. She ran her hand over his abdomen as she swallowed every drop of his cum. She felt his fingers running through her hair, stroking it. She looked up with a grin and rested her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beating and his breathing return to normal. She kissed his chest softly and then moved to his lips. Lily kissed him passionately. She felt him wrap his arms around her again. She felt so safe and at ease in his arms. She never wanted to leave him or his arms. She envisioned a perfect future, with him. They would live together in the castle with the garden she would grow out in the area outside of the kitchen. She would convince him to raise some chickens, maybe some cows and then perhaps he would not raid the other villages anymore. She lost her thoughts when she felt his hard length against her inner thigh. She smiled. His arms grabbed her and rolled them over so he was on top of her. She looked up at him and pulled him down so she could kiss him again; her tongue sliding against his as she took the time to explore his mouth. She moaned into his mouth as he slid himself into her slowly. Being joined like this made Lily feel whole and appreciated for the first time in her life. He stayed perfectly still inside her and for a moment they were one. Lily made the first move as she lifted her hips up to his making him sink deeper. The two of them moaned together. It felt so good as he started to move slowly, taking his time to draw out the experience. Lily ran her hands down his back, and grabbed his ass. Urging him on she started to thrust her hips against him. This time he pinned her down playfully and increased the intensity of his thrusts. She moaned as he took her deeper, hitting the very core of her. She rotated her hips, eliciting another growl from him. She cried out as he moved a hand to her clit and stroked it in time with his thrusts. She could feel her orgasm building; he was pushing her to the edge of the cliff. It was only a matter of time before she hurdled over it and it was her goal to take him with her. The voice which had stayed silent in her head up until then whispered inside what to do. She smiled and raked her fingernails down his back. Dave reached down and moved her legs to his shoulders and began a fast, intense assault. Lily moaned louder and grabbed the sheets of the bed, holding on like her life depended on it. The sound of sex filled the room and seemed to echo there. "I…I…Ohh...going to explode!" Was all she could manage to form as a sentence. She knew she would not be able to hold on much longer, doing her best to thrust back at him. He moved faster, groaning and telling her how good she felt around him. Lily exploded in the most earth-shattering orgasm that she had ever experienced. It was like the world dropped out from under them. She would swear she had seen an actual explosion of light. She trembled against the bed and felt him reach his releasing point. Gathering her up in his arms and kissing her fiercely. He called out her name and collapsed on top of her. Both of the covered in a layer of sweat; panting for air. "You are my angel and no one will ever part us again." She whispered softly to him. She rolled them back over and settled against his chest again as they drifted into a satisfied, peaceful sleep.


	24. Good Morning!

Dave woke up early before the sun had risen and glanced down at the sleeping figure. Lily had her head resting on his chest, using it as a pillow. He gently stroked her hair, being careful not to wake her up. He thought about how nice it was to wake up with a woman beside him, sharing his bed with her. _If I died right now, I would be completely satisfied,_ he thought to himself. He eased her head off his chest and onto the pillow, watching as shifted slightly, falling back into her peaceful sleep. Dave's eyes roamed over her naked form. Lily was just a slight bit shorter and thinner than Lilith's original form, but he more than approved. Just looking at her, made him ache for her and long to hear the sounds she made when she found her release. Dave smiled as he made a decision and slid under the covers. He nudged gently until her legs were parted enough for him to rest comfortably between them; focusing his vision on the part of her he wanted the most. Running his tongue up her inner thigh as she had done to him just hours previous until he reached her sensitive nub; flicking his tongue over it repeatedly until he coaxed a soft moan from her sleep. He was even more determined; this was the perfect way for him to wake her from her sleep. Parting her lips with his fingers he ran his tongue the length of them. As he continued to lap at her, he was rewarded with her wetness. Her soft moans continued and were soon joined by hip movements. Dave smiled as his efforts caused her to squirm beneath him. He held her hips still so he could continue his play; placing his mouth on her clit and sucking against it while slowly pushing a finger inside her warm, slick canal. Slowly he moved it in and out, curling it up each time he slid it out to stimulate her g-spot. The result was gratifying to Dave, as she cried his name out and her eyes fluttered open quickly. He glanced up at her with a grin on his face.

"Good morning, beautiful!" His voice the happiest it had sounded since she had been there. She arched her back of the bed and moaned loudly as he added a second finger inside her. He flicked his tongue against her clit in a rapid succession as he increased the speed of his stroking. Stoking the fire inside her, wanting her to burn for him; Lily cried out again and tried to thrust against his fingers, but unlike her attempt, he was able to hold her still. "Cum for me Lily, I want to taste you!" His voice husky as he continued at his mission, he listened as she cried out for him again. She arched again, her head tilted back against the pillow. Her moaning now more continuous; her felt her pussy spasm against his fingers and she cried out once more as her orgasm hit. Dave nearly shouted in victory as her sweet juices started to flow for him. He lapped with his tongue, occasionally pushing his tongue inside her. He wanted to draw out her pleasure for as long as he could. He could not help but think about how if it were possible, he would want to survive on her alone. Dave had never felt a greater love for anything or anyone, like he did for her. He felt her hands on his head and understood that if his hair had been longer, she would have been pulling on it. When he thought he had prolonged her ecstasy for as long as he could, he moved back up her body and kissed her deeply. Her face flush as she kissed him back; she reveled in the taste that was the two of them combined.

"Good morning to you too," She said when she was able to form words again. She held him close and kissed his neck. "What was that all about, it was quite amazing!" She murmured to him.

"Well, I just could not stand to keep my hands off you! You were laying there looking so beautiful!" He kissed her back. "If you are ready, I can run you a bath. Unless you would like to eat something first, I could fix you some breakfast." He looked over at her and smiled. "Whatever you want, I will do it for you!" He stretched before slipping out of the bed. "So, what would my love like to do first?" He held his hand out to her.

"Hmmm…well, I guess if we are planning to go to the village this morning I really should wash up. I am hungry though, so… how about this. You go make us some breakfast and I will take my bath. Then we both can travel to the village and see if what we can find for seeds and some of the other things we might need around here." She looked at him seriously. "No raiding! I mean it…I'm sure we can get everything we need without doing any damage." She ran her hand over his cheek. She walked carefully along beside him, being able to walk on her own for the first time since she arrived. He opened the door to the large, Italian marble bathroom. Letting the bathtub fill up with hot water and rose scented oil, Dave left her with a few towels and a robe. He left her alone, although it killed him not to stay and bathe with her. He went down to the kitchen and did his best to make a meal worthy of her, though he doubted anything he cooked could compare to the meal she had made him last night. Once he was done cooking he set up the table and waited for Lily to join him. Five minutes later she walked down the staircase and entered the kitchen. "It smells good in here, what did you make?" Her smile lit up the entire room, to him, she outshined the sun. She was wrapped up in the robe and her hair was still wet. The smell of the rose oil filled the room and Dave's nose. He loved that scent on her, and it had been one of her favorites. She sat at the table and he served her the eggs and potatoes that he had cooked up. "These are really good! I guess I should have guessed that you could cook, I mean you have been feeding yourself all this time." She grinned at him across the table from him. He laughed at her.

"Eat up, we have things to do in the village today, and I promise…no raiding." He smiled and put his hand on hers.


	25. A Lesson in People

Dave waited patiently for Lily to rejoin him in the kitchen for their trip to the nearby village. He was actually a bit nervous about this trip; he had never walked into a village before. Whenever he needed something from one of the villages he just swooped in, took whatever he wanted and then either left or destroyed it. He had promised her that he would behave on this trip. _Behave? Are you seriously going to let this woman change who you are? Yes. For this woman, he would. _Dave knew his inner voice was right. He would change everything for her, for just the opportunity to again be with her. His attention was grabbed, as she walked down the stairs. He was right; she looked lovely in the pale blue dress he had chosen for her. For a moment he couldn't breathe watching her descend towards him. "You look beautiful, more beautiful than I could have imagined, Lily." Dave smiled at her.

"Thank you and you look very handsome as well." Lily smiled back at him. He was in a dark suit of the time period. "Shall we go?" Lily took his hand in hers and walked with him into the fresh air. It was a beautiful day, the sun was casting its golden rays onto the ground and the earth was in full bloom. Greens, reds and other vibrant hues filled the landscape surrounding the castle. She looked around; it was a startling difference from what the area of her village had looked like. It was much more colorful here, she liked it; it suited her. Lily saw the perfect place she would plant the garden. She started to walk down the path that she assumed would lead to the village, behind her a rumble of laughter.

"Do you intend to walk all the way to the village?" Dave chuckled. "It is a three day walk easily from here. It will be much faster if we fly there. I will make sure that I put us down just outside of the village so we can walk in and no one will spot us in the air, I promise." Dave motioned her to come back to him. He could tell that she wanted to argue with him about the flying, but he could not see any reason for them to make a three day journey when they could do it and get back in one. "Trust me Lilly. I will hold you tight, no chance of me dropping you." He pulled her close to his chest and let his black wings come out. In seconds, Lily realized they were in the air. She clutched him tighter, watching the scenery going past them below. As she looked in front of them, all she could see was blue sky and fluffy white clouds. She could only imagine what her father and the elders would have to say about a person flying in the air, none of it was good. It was freedom and exciting, but scary. If he dropped her, she would be dead as soon as she hit the ground. _Do not worry yourself…he would plummet to the ground himself, before he ever dropped us. Especially after last night!"_ Lily smiled at Lilith's comments. She barely noticed that they were headed downward and landed a short walking distance from the village. He looked at her, "Are you alright, Lily? I did not hold you too tightly did I?"

"No. I am just fine. I just did not know what to expect. Your wings are…well…beautiful! So black! You were right, much faster than walking that distance." Lily said in amazement. She watched as he smiled gently at her and tucked his wings away. She smiled back and took his hand. "So I was thinking this morning about the things we should plant in the garden…it's going to be wonderful...Just wait and see!" Lily beamed. Dave could not help but get in the same spirit that she was in. She was so excited and her talk of being around to see it growing made him even happier. "We will plant by seasons...so that we always have fresh food! I can even teach you how to preserve them…Oh it will be wonderful! Perhaps we can even get some livestock so we can have fresh meat." Lily was so excited, it was a big undertaking, but the thought of setting up a completely new way of living in that castle was a challenge.

"I guess it is a good think I brought plenty of gold with me. I had forgotten what it was like to have a woman around to take care of the shopping. It all sounds wonderful, and the castle is yours to do as you wish to." Dave smiled. "We better get started, your list sounds quite long and it looks like we will have to make the journey home by foot, in order to get everything back". He put his arm and looped it through hers. "Let's see what we can come up with, shall we?" They walked into the village together and immediately people in the village took notice of the beautiful young woman and her tall, dark man. As they walked through, Lily made note of the different stores and what each of them was selling. One of the things that she had been allowed to do while growing up was to accompany her father to the markets. She had learned from those trips to not just enter the first store and buy, that often further down was a store who sold similar items at quite possibly a lower price. Satisfied with her options she directed Dave into a farmer's store. It was one of the smaller stores in the village, but Lily felt a certain draw to it. She dragged Dave from item to item, explaining what each was used for and how it could compliment something else. She smiled as he listened to her, she feared briefly that she might be boring him, but occasionally, he would ask her questions about what she was telling him. It was the first time in her life that anyone had truly listened to what she was saying, and respected her opinions. The shopkeeper, an elderly frail looking man approached them. "My lord, my lady…if I can assist you in anyway, please let me know."

"Actually, I believe I have found everything that we need. If I were to give you the list, would it be possible to come back later and get everything on the list, sir?" He nodded to her and took the list. His eyes grew wide; he scanned through the extensive list. He knew that this was a lot of business, more than he was use to getting in this tiny shop.

"My lady, I am honored! Of course, I will get everything on this list ready for you to pick up when you get back. I will personally see that it is all packaged for you." He beamed. Most people visiting the village chose the more expensive store down the road. He was amazed to get such a big order. "If there is anything else you ever need, I hope you will honor me again by contacting me. If I do not have it in my store, I will go out of my way to find it for you!" He went to work assembling the items on their list. Lily smiled widely watching him scurry around, she tapped on Dave's shoulder to indicate that they should go and let him do his work. He led them out of the tiny store and as they walked further down the road, he shot Lily a curious look.

"Why did you choose that store over the bigger one? It seemed that the other would have had a bigger selection to pick from." Dave looked down at her and the first thing he noticed was her brilliant smile. She stopped walking and turned towards him, pausing to kiss him lightly on the lips. The act was purely loving and took him by surprise.

"Did you not hear the overwhelming happiness and joy in his voice? In that one act, we most likely made his entire year! The fact that he offered to help us with future business says it all. If I had chosen the other store, they might have been less helpful. They expect the business they receive, we would have just have been another in a long line of customers to them…but this man, he will make sure we are taken care of, that we get the best of everything on that list, even if it is a loss for him. We made the best decision. Now, how about we see some livestock?" Lily walked a ways down the street and they spotted a place. "Would you like to give it a try, Dave," Lily putting trust in Dave to deal with the villager in a calm, non-gruff manner.

"You realize I do not normal deal with anyone right? It is usually me just taking what I want and leaving. I will give it a shot Lily, but I do not know how good I will do." Dave walked over the pen of livestock and approached the villager standing there. "I need some livestock...immediately! What do you have here?" Dave asked, much harsher than he had intended, looking over to Lily for help when the villager seemed to be taken aback. As she grew closer to him he whispered to her, "I do not think I did that well at all. Please help me." Lily placed her hand on his broad shoulder and smiled.

"I am sorry sir, what my lord wishes to know is what kind of livestock you are selling today. We recently suffered a horrible loss in our livestock, which as you can see has caused him to be quite upset." Lily's soft, melodic voice seemed to put the villager at ease and he explained that he had several cows to sell, as well as, some chickens. She turned to Dave, "Ask him how much he would like for chickens and two of the cows, and try to talk to him like you would speak to me."

"I am very sorry for my previous behavior. I would be interested in purchasing several chickens and two of your cows. How much would you ask for them?" Dave waited to see if the villager would respond more positively to him this time. It was easier for him to picture that he was speaking to Lily, as he could not picture ever speaking to her in a harsh manner. The gentleman quoted him a price, which he had no idea whether it was fair or not. He looked back at Lily, she nodded to him. "That sounds like a very good deal, sir. We will take the chickens and the two cows. If you should happen to get any pigs for sale, please keep us in mind. We live in the castle about three day's journey from here. I would be interested in buying if the price were as good." Dave passed him the gold for the livestock and made arrangements for them to be delivered to the castle. He grinned as they walked away from the merchant. "I did it, I remembered what you said and it worked!" Dave was very happy; Lily was beaming at him and seemed to be truly proud of him. Dave spotted an inn, "Are you hungry Lily? It might be a good time to have a nice meal before we set out for the walk back to the castle. I wish I could carry all of those supplies and you, and then we'd be back tonight."

"It is fine; I actually am looking forward to the walk. It has been a little while since I have had a chance to walk around and enjoy the surroundings." She smiled, but noticed him wince at her comment. "Dave, I understand why you did what you did. It may not have been the best way to deal with it, but you did save my life. That tree almost fell on me; I could have died with my family, but I am alive and that is because of you. I will say that the rope was a little tight." Lily gave him a sly smile. "I just meant I use to enjoy taking walks in the forest around our village. I am not angry with you…well...at least not anymore. Please do not be upset, I am fine...see? Perfectly fine! I am hungry though, so let us go into this inn and enjoy a nice dinner; together." She took his hand and led him into the tiny inn. She smiled at the lady who greeted them, "Yes, we were hoping we might get a bite to eat here in your lovely inn." The woman escorted them into a dining/bar area and sat them at a table.

"If I might be so bold as to say…you are a lovely couple!" The woman smiled at them before walking into the back. She brought out a bottle of wine and a plate of bread and cheese. "We have a very good piece of veal today, as well as some fresh beef. All of our greens are fresh and I would be happy to put together a collection of them for you to start with, if you wish." She smiled and waited for their decisions.

"I think I would like to try your veal and the greens sound just wonderful." Lily replied. Looking over at Dave, wondering what he was planning to try.

"I will have exactly what she is having. Oh, madam, thank you for your kindness." Dave gave her a quick smile before she left them to go into the kitchen of the inn. Returning his attention back to Lily, "Did I mention earlier how lovely you looked in that dress?" He poured two glasses of wine and placed one in front of her. Even as he took a sip of his wine, his eyes never lost connection with hers.

"Well, I would hope you liked it, since you obviously bought it for me." Lily smiled. "Thank you for the compliment." She sipped her wine, looking back at him. "Okay…now that we are not otherwise occupied, I have to ask; how is it that the designs on your skin do not come off?" She chuckled remembering the night before. Lily was truly curious about the designs, they were beautiful and like nothing she had ever seen on anyone else before. She watched as the smile came to his face and lit up his features; he looked far less fierce when he was smiling.

"They are called tattoos, Lily, and they do not come off because the ink is trapped inside the skin. I spent some time with a few tribes in the jungles, they use them to show status within the tribes. They were scared of me at first, I had raided a village not far from theirs, and they had spotted me flying. When passed by their village, they approached me. They were under the impression that I was a dragon, because I fly and I had set fire to the village. So when I decided to have them give me one, it made sense to me to put the dragon on my back. The others, I have picked up along the way. The sunburst you saw I received in honor of you. You were my sun before I lost you and now you are with me again." He leaned across the table and kissed her gently, only breaking the kiss when he saw the woman returning to their table with plates of food. The aroma of their meal filled the room, they both sat and enjoyed the food and continued their easy conversation. Soon they had finished and drank their glasses of wine. "Lily, we should go back to that store and get our supplies. We have quite a long journey back to the castle." When the lady returned, he requested the bill, paying her what they owed and a sizable amount more. "For your kindness and wonderful food, our thanks." He smiled at her and took Lily's hand .


	26. Disappointment?

Dave led Lily back to the smaller store to pick up their supplies. The shopkeeper welcomed them back with a big smile. "I found everything you requested, but it appeared like you were missing a very important tool." The elderly man looked at them. "Well, it appears my lady that you intend to plant a garden, is that correct?" Lily nodded in response and waited for the explanation. "Well, as I was gathering up your supplies I discovered you did not have a hoe on the list. It would be very difficult to turn over the soil to plant if you did not have a hoe. I took the liberty of packaging one up for you, but it would my pleasure to give it to you. No payment needed." He handed the packages to Dave with a grateful look.

"We could not possibly accept the hoe for no payment. This is your business, how you make your money. Please let us pay for it." Lily smiled at the man.

"No, I insist that you take the hoe as my gift for your business. You both look like a couple just starting out together. I remember when my sweet wife and I were just starting out. Everything was so difficult for us. Neither of us had much of anything, but we worked very hard and finally managed to put our house in order. The garden was her project. It was the first thing that we had. She passed going on 2 years now, it would please her looking down on me if I helped you both start your garden." The shopkeeper smiled and presented Lily with the hoe.

"You are very observant; we are a new couple just starting out. I would never wish to dishonor you or the memory of your wife by refusing your gift. Thank you kindly, sir. I am quite sure my Lily here will put it to good use in our garden." Dave smiled and took Lily's hand in his. "For the rest…what do we owe you?" Dave was polite and charming to the older gentleman, Lily was extremely pleased. She beamed up at him. Dave paid their debt and secretly slipped an extra bill where the shopkeeper would find it later. They both thanked the older man and headed to the livestock yard.

"We should be able to tie some of these packages to the cows so there is less to carry. I am afraid that I cannot fly us back with all of these things. We will have to make the journey on foot." Dave whispered to her. "Do you think you can manage the trip?"

Lily smiled at him, "Yes, of course I can. I'll have to; we have both cows and all of these chickens. It is not like we are going to be walking non-stop. I am quite sure we can find places along the way to stop and spend the night-time hours. Besides, I am looking forward to returning home." Lily was very touched at his concern for her, when he paused to give her a questioning look she nodded at him to indicate again that she could make the trip. They continued on and picked up their cows and chickens. They left the village and started the journey back to the castle. Lily had no problem keeping up with the pace and they enjoyed different conversations. Nightfall started to set in and Dave made the decision to stop and set up a make-shift camp for the two of them; finding a spot in amongst the trees of the forest that was clear, flat and nicely padded with moss.

Dave smiled at Lily, "I think this would be the best place for us to rest, I can get a fire started over here so we can stay warm. The moss should make a nice padding to sleep on. I might even be able to hunt down some food for us. That is if you are hungry. Just let me know what I can do for you and I will do it for you, Lily." He kneeled down in the clearing and started work on the fire.

"Dave, please…once the fire is started, just rest for awhile. You have been walking just as long as I have and at the moment I require nothing but your company. Besides, if we require food, we have several chickens in our possession, there is no need to go on a hunt for wild game." Lily gave him a warm smile and settled in on the moss. She watched as he easily started a camping fire and then held her hand out to him. "Come on now, rest with me." He took her hand and joined her, taking a brief moment to brush a loose strand of hair out of her face.

"You look beautiful, even after walking so far." He could not help but notice the way the moonlight filtering through the trees hit her face, bathing her features in soft white light. He leaned in and kissed her mouth softly, cradling her cheeks in his hands. Dave could not help but admit to himself that despite how different Lily was from Lilith, he liked them equally. "Lily, you make me a different person, a better person. I have been so angry, for so long. You are patient and kind, with everyone; I must use up so much of your energy. I am sorry that I have been a challenge." Dave looked into her eyes as he spoke.

"Well…you have been a challenge, but if you had been anything else, I think I would truly have been disappointed. I know that you wished I was Lilith, and I know that she wants that as well. Apparently, I have no control over when she shows up. I hope that when it is just me here that you are not disappointed." Lily kissed his lips quickly as she looked back into his eyes. "Now, since we know that you are not much of a cook, you rest and I will make us some food." She grinned at Dave playfully as she stood up and looked through the supplies they had purchased.

Soon the air was filled with the smell of roasting chicken with herbs and another smell he could not place. Lily handed him one of the make-shift plates she had devised on her own with half of the chicken and what looked like some kind of vegetable. She took a sport right next to him in the moss. Lily watched as he examined the mystery food with curiosity. "It is called a carrot. They are quite good actually; they grow under the ground, like a root. Try it. I hope you discover you like them, it is one of the things I plan to grow in the garden." She smiled at him. "They can be eaten like this cooked, but also straight from the ground."

Dave picked up the orange, cooked vegetable and bit into it. It was cooked perfectly, warm but still slightly crunchy. He had never tasted anything like it and he enjoyed it very much. "Yes, this carrot is good. You say you plan to grow these in our garden? I am ashamed to say, I may end up eating them all straight out of the ground before you can cook with them." He smiled at her. They continued to eat silently for awhile. "Lily, do you honestly believe that I am disappointed when you are here and not Lilith?" Her comment from earlier had been bothering him while he watched her cook.

"I just meant that I am not like her. She is what you are use to and I am, well, the opposite. It just seemed like you and her were very happy together, a little dysfunctional, but happy. Then you felt her loss so profoundly only to think you had found her again and you only have half of her." Lily took another bite of food not wanting to say anything more about it. _You are so pathetic…listen to you, of course he is disappointed. I never would have sat there going on about my feelings or his feelings. If he is anything, it is most likely bored! Honestly! You are alone…in the woods…with him and you would rather he feel sorry for you than other more exciting activities? If you are not planning to take advantage of this opportunity, then I will!_ The switch was so fast, not even Dave noticed it had occurred until his plate of food had been sent flying and she was on top of him. "Hello my love! Did you miss me?" Her lips curled into a confident sneer. "Pardon my interruption, but I simply could not listen to her anymore. If it was not for the fact I need her around so I can use her body as my own, I would have thrown her off your castle-top days ago. Now, what do you say we stop talking and start playing?" Lilith settled on his hips, grinding herself against him.


	27. Punishment

**_A/N: I'm baaaack Lol After a long break, I have started writing again. I apologize to everyone for the long wait, a lot has been changing for me, including a new job A big thank you to the select group of my co-workers who I have allowed to read and enter the world of Dave, Lily and Lilith for their positive encouragement and saying they wanted more So without further ado here is the newest chapter Hope everyone enjoys it_**

Dave had been enjoying his meal with Lily; now Lilith was on top of him and obviously wanted to play. His body responded immediately to her grinding, but his mind wasn't so quick. _How can I be in love with Lilith, but be falling for Lily? One is the complete opposite of the other. Lilith is exciting, bold and god help me . . . so sexual Lily is soft, kind and passionate in a way I've never experienced before. What am I going to do?_ He had no idea what the answer was, not that it was easy to think straight with Lilith straddling him. "I am so happy to see you again, but there is one issue." He gazed at her and watched as her eyes narrowed at him.

"What issue could there possibly be?" Her left eyebrow arched up and she gave him her seductive smile. "This is about her, isn't it? My wicked angel; surely you couldn't have been enjoying her endless droning about how she'll never be anything close to me. She's right though, she never will be, and once I figure out how to do away with her, we can be together again. Now, why don't you forget all about her and focus on me." She bit into his shoulder, causing him to let out a deep growl.

Dave let out a loud curse as her teeth sunk into his flesh. He grabbed her by the hair and yanked it back. Ran his tongue up her neck to her earlobe, stopping long enough to whisper into her ear. "I'm not tied up this time. You're going to be sorry about that" Dave kissed her forcefully, as he lifted her up and rolled the two of them over. Using one of his knees to push her legs open, Dave had her panties ripped off in seconds. It only took him seconds more to mercilessly thrust inside her. He smiled as she let out a long hiss. "Is this what you wanted? You just kept pushing, didn't you," Thrusting hard again. "I was hungry and now the wonderful meal that Lily prepared me is on the ground, " Thrusting. "How are you going to make up for that? Hmm?" Pumping faster.

"Mmm . . . You are so right, how very inconsiderate of me. So this is my punishment?" Her lips curling into a Cheshire Cat grin and wrapping her legs around his hips. "I should be punished, I've been such a bad, bad girl" She thrust in rhythm with him. "If I had known that all I had to do to unleash this angry side of you is to throw some food around, lover, I would have done it sooner. I am rather enjoying it" Lilith practically purred at him. "Of course, if I was truly a bad girl, I would just pop out of here and let 'goodie-two-shoes' pop in. Wonder if she would find this side of you just as exciting?" She laughed, watching the dark clouds in his eyes swirl into a dangerous storm.

Blind fury and power were all Dave felt, he couldn't stop if he had wanted to. Lilith had always been the aggressor but now it was his turn. The fact she had just threatened to bring Lily into this just made him more angry. It wasn't sex anymore. It had gone way past that. Now it was just as Lilith had said, punishment. This side of him definitely would have frightened Lily and the threat brought out a sense of protectiveness toward her. It had been a long time since Dave had felt that, not since Lilith had lived in Eden. "Do not do that Lilith I warn you. She has not done anything to you" He growled angrily at her. Thrusting like a piston into her hot, wet tunnel over and over again, the light sheen of sweat covering their bodies. Words substituted with moans and grunts. Dave felt her quiver beneath him seconds before her inner muscles clamped down on him. Lilith was the first get her release, Dave howled in satisfaction; continuing to thrust until he joined her. They both lay limp on the ground, trying to catch their breath. As soon as he knew he would be able to support his weight on the wobbly legs, Dave stood and started to walk away from her. "You need to come to some understanding with her, Lilith. You cannot just push her aside anymore. Figure it out" Dave stomped off into the woods, Lilith lay in the grass where he left her and smiled.


	28. Roses

Lily woke up in the grass near the fire, but it was daylight now. If she hadn't experienced these periods of time that she couldn't account for, she would have been scared. She knew what had happened though - Lilith. Lily was not sure what Lilith had done while she was in control of her body, but she knew she ached. She winced as she sat up and looked around. Dave was nowhere in sight. Lily started to panic, she wasn't familiar with these woods and had no way of knowing how to get back to his castle. "DAVE?" She screamed as loud as she could. "Are you there? Please come out!" Lily tried to gather her thoughts, she decided that it wasn't a good idea to wander off. It was possible he had just gone off to get more wood, or hunt for some food. If she wasn't here when he returned he would get worried. As she looked around further, she noticed the food on the ground. _What did you do and where did Dave go? Come on, I know you can hear me! _Lily's head was silent for once. Apparently, Lilith had no interest in bragging about what had occurred the night before. She gathered the scattered food and disposed of it in the fire, which was now just a low flame. She hoped Dave would be back from wherever he had gone soon, and in anticipation of that, she decided to start on making a morning meal. Besides being sore, she was starving. As she cooked, the sound of rustling in the bushes caught her attention. "Dave? Is that you?" When she didn't get an immediate answer she started to worry about wild animals or worse a thief looking to steal anything he or she could. Moments seemed like eternities; then from the bushes, Dave emerged. He looked awful, like he had been wandering all night. "Dave, are you all right? When I woke up and you were not here I was concerned." She walked to him and wiped at some dirt on his cheek.

"I am sorry that I worried you, Lily. I just needed to think for a while, to clear my head." Dave kissed her gently. "The food smells wonderful, and I am very hungry." He smiled, but that soon faded as he watched her walking stiffly away to fix the plates of breakfast. "Lily, you are hurt?" He frowned, mostly because he was well aware of what must have caused the injury. "Please, sit here and rest, I will get the food for us." He helped her to a log and made her as comfortable as he could. Bringing her a plate of food, he sat beside her.

"I am just a bit sore this morning, but I will be okay. Do not worry about me. Is it much further to castle? I think we could both use washing." Her eyes looked him over and she chuckled softly. "Well perhaps you more than I. Are you sure you just went to think? It looks like you were rolling around out there in the woods." She grinned before taking a bite of the food she had prepared.

"Are you teasing me?" His low chuckle echoed in the woods as her joking relaxed his concern. "I was not 'rolling around in the woods'. Just walking, but to answer your inquiry, we are half a day's walk from the castle. We will be there before nightfall." He felt better now that she was smiling. Dave hated to think that his roughness with Lilith had hurt Lily, and he intended to keep that in mind for the future. He would make sure that a bath of steamy, scented water was prepared for her the second they returned to the castle. He hoped it would ease some of the aches she was having. "A bath you shall have, my lady! Anything else that you desire as well."

"Is that so? Anything I desire? That is quite a statement, are you certain you can fulfill it?" The mood had now become the light and jovial that Lily had hoped to create. She sensed that Dave was concerned for her, and she instead wished for him to be happy. Lily arched her brow and chuckled as his face displayed an easy smile. "Would you like another plate of food? She reached for his plate and managed to stand up, feeling a little less stiff now. As she dished out more of the eggs she had prepared for the meal, she was surprised with strong arms wrapped around her in a gentle embrace. She some how managed not to spill the plate's contents on the ground, instead inching her way downward until she could set them down. Lily eased back up and turned so she could face him. She greeted him with a smile. "I almost dropped your food, could you not wait to embrace me?"

Dave smiled back, being careful not to hold her too tightly. "No, I could not wait any longer to hold you. You are not like any woman I have ever met, Lily. You see a side of me that I cannot even see. You do not need to be Lilith for me to have feelings for you. I am a different when I am with you, better, kinder. I am changed with you, and I am thankful to you for that!" He ran his fingers through her hair, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Now, let us finish the rest of the food and get started on our journey home." Grabbing the plates and handing Lily hers. They both made short work of the eggs. Dave helped her pack their purchases back up and they were again on their way.

It was around midday when they approached the clearing at the castle gates. The place that had always seemed so dreary, some how now seemed brighter. He was happy to be home, their home. Just as he had promised himself, he drew a bath and scented the water with the rose oil he had secretly added to the shopping list without her knowledge. He walked through the castle in search of Lily, finding her hard at work, placing items from their trip in their proper places. "I have a bath waiting for you, I think you will enjoy it greatly." Dave smiled.

"Thank you, and I am almost done here. I will be there in just a minute or two. Let me just finish . . ." Before she could finish her sentence, Dave had picked her up off the floor and was carrying her upstairs. She giggled, "Dave, put me down, I am almost done." They reached the top of the stairwell, as soon as he opened the door, they were wrapped in a cloud of steam. The smell of roses filled her nose as he closed the door behind them. There was so much steam. She could hardly see the wall on the opposite side of the room. "I love the smell of roses, but it must have cost you a fortune to buy the oil. Honestly Dave, it is way too much!" Lily's protest was silenced with a soft kiss.


	29. Lily's Strength

Dave broke the kiss so he could work on undressing her. He let the dress Lily was wearing fall to the floor, kneeling down to pull her panties down next. Once she was naked, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to tub. Easing her into the steaming water, he smiled as she sighed. "The cost is of no importance to me, to see you relax I would have gladly paid three times as much. Now just enjoy the bath, I will go take care of the rest of the items we purchased." He was just turning to leave when she grabbed his hand and stopped him. He turned to look at her.

"Stay. Join me. I told you we both needed to bathe and this tub is more than big enough for the two of us. Please." Lily smiled at him and tugged at his arm. Her smile only grew wider as she watched him undress, then climb into the water across from her. "The water is the perfect temperature, after the night of walking around those woods, you could probably use some relaxation of your own." Lily reached for his hand again, smiling as she examined the differences between it and her own. "I am a good listener; will you not share with me what bothers you so much you would take off into the trees?" She looked over at him.

"How can I explain this to you? I am not even sure how to explain things to myself. I am with you and then I am with Lilith. There is no warning, no signal, just the switch. At first, I enjoyed it, but in the process of being with her last night, I realized that I could hurt you. The fact you are so sore today is proof of that. Lilith is enjoying this. She is enjoying the fact that she is getting what she wants and can hurt an innocent person at the same time. Lily, I love you. If I ever hurt you, even by accident . . . " Dave's sentence was cut off, Lily had placed her hand on his cheek.

"I am fine, I told you earlier. Dave, do you think I am foolish? I realize that she is playing with me. She thinks I am weak, but I am not weak! She and I will have our battle, but that is between her and I. Do you know that she has been completely quiet since I woke up this morning? Usually she is constantly chattering inside my head, but today, nothing. Quiet. I do not know why, but I plan to enjoy it. As for hurting me, I trust that you would never do that, not truly hurt me anyway. You were rough, that is true. Look at me!" Dave looked shocked and truthfully, she was as well. It was unlike her to raise her voice like that. She successfully gained his attention and he was looking straight at her. "I am not afraid of you. If you mean what you say, that you love me, do not pull away from me."

Lily's eyes were fierce and passionate. He was blown away by it. He had never experienced anything like it. Another person was fighting for him. He tried to form words, but could not find any that seemed accurate enough to express how he felt. How his heart swelled, it felt like it might explode inside of him. She was not weak and at that moment he realized that Lilith would have a fight ahead of her. His mouth opened to speak, but then he thought better of it and just pulled her to him. He held her smaller body to his, letting the back of her head rest against his shoulder. The smell of roses in the air, the softness of her skin; this was the closest to heaven he had been since falling. Time seemed to stand still, only the temperature of the water betrayed how long they had been laying in the tub. "Lily, the water is getting cold, let us leave and go some place warmer." His voice was deep, but soft at the same time. He helped her from the water and wrapped a cloth around her.

The master bedroom in the castle had never been used, Dave did not require much sleep. He was now glad that he had the forethought to have prepared it before the bath. It had only needed a few finishing touches and once the fireplace was lit it would be perfect. Despite the fact he had never used it, he had been working on it for years. Gathering objects from his travels to complete it. He hoped she liked it, he had planned it to be a honeymoon suite of sorts, for the day that he would be reunited with Lilith. Tonight, Lilith was the furthest thing from his mind. He stopped at the door. "If you do not like it, I can change it to suit you," Dave whispered to her before he opened the door. He watched silently as Lily walked inside and looked around.

"How?" It was the only word that Lily could manage to speak as she looked at the lush green color and the living plants that grew happily there. Flowers and scents she could not even identify were in the room, but they all worked in harmony together. It was a garden inside the castle. She imagined it must be as close to Eden as he could reproduce. It was meant for Lilith, she had no doubt, but she was not in this room. His love was in abundance and for that reason she loved it. She saw the concern in his face and moved to kiss it away. "It is beautiful, and I would not allow you to change a single thing."


	30. The Garden

Author's note: Guess who's back! That's right...hope you all enjoy this newest chapter! More to follow very soon, promise!

Lily took a moment and walked around the massive room, it was almost half the size of her childhood home. Her barefeet sunk into the green grass that made up the floor. Everywhere she looked, she was amazed by the vibrant colors of the different flowers and plants that seemed to be growing from the walls, ceiling and the floor. Her head turned to look at Dave, "How is this possible? These are all living, but this is a room in a building."

Dave smiled and watched her explore the room, happy that she liked it. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as she questioned him. "Lily, I've used the last of my angelic powers to create this room. Yes, it is all living and growing, and will continue to do so for as long as I live here. It's a small part of what I remember the garden in Eden looking like. I am very happy you like it, this is your room."

Lily turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "You mean our room. You'll stay with me right?" She smiled up at him.

"Yes Lily, if you would like me to stay, I will stay." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. How could he ever say no to her when she flashed that smile at him? He would do whatever she wanted him to. As she continued to hold him, he noticed her looking around again. She was frowning. "Lily, what is it? What can I do or fix here to make you smile again?" He was shocked when he heard the chuckle escape from her.

"I was not unhappy Dave, I was just wondering where the bed was?" Lily chuckled again. The look on his face was priceless, she watched it turn from concern to amusement in a matter of moments. She much preferred the look of amusement, it bothered her that he seemed to be so worried all the time.

"My dearest Lily, there were no beds in the garden. Adam and Lilith slept on the grass. I would happily add a bed to the room if you wish, but I think you'll find the grass and moss to be quite comfortable." He smiled.

"The ground. In the grass and moss? Well, I suppose it is not much different from our camping experience the other night in the woods. No...don't put a bed in here, I think it would ruin the beauty of it." She took his hand as she went to lay in the grass and brought him down with her. "I know this was for her, but I have never seen any place as beautiful as this. Thank you!" Before he could respond, her mouth was on his locked in a fierce kiss.


End file.
